Super Criminals Association
by KimDWil71
Summary: I'm back! This storyline will take place after the events in both the Crime Series and the Epic Series. The OC Villains are Thurston Smalls, the serial killer, Jason Maxwell, Alex and Justin, from the crime families, Masked Villain, and Dr. Andrewson. I don't own the Wordgirl charaters, but I own the OC Villains. Warning: Violence
1. Chapter 1: Story Prologue

Story Prologue

In 2010, a year after the events with Masked Villain and Dr. Andrewson, Wordgirl, Capt. Huggyface, and Tobey return home from living on Lexicon for a year.

After reuniting with their friends and family, and after coming to an agreement to finish up the second semester of 6th grade during the summer and attending night classes to finish the first semester of 7th grade, Becky and Tobey are back in class with their friends. They later join their friends for 8th grade, later in August, after completing their summer classes, finishing up the 6th grade.

Tobey had also officially resigned from the Villains' Association and he learns that a lot of the other villains have been thinking about quitting as well, including Doc, LRW, Butcher, and Chuck.

But not all is swell, for the following new criminals are plotting to escape and come back to Fair City. The new criminals are Thurston Smalls, Mr. Big's stepfather and the man who is responsible for the death of his real father. Jason Maxwell, the womanizer, who fired LRW and tried to take advantage of her as well. The serial killer, the man who failed to kill four different women in Fair City and almost tried to kill Wordgirl several times. Masked Villain, the man who at one point was a super hero, named Capt. Justice, from another town, had tried to take over as Emperor, and then became a super villain and tried to get Dr. Two-Brains to kill Wordgirl. Dr. Andrewson, the man who kidnapped Wordgirl and Huggy and tried to dissect them and had injected liquid Lexonite into a wasp. And finally, Alex Dirkman and Justin Lattson, the two young family members of the Dirkman crime family, who tried to wage war on the villains in order regain their status and had robbed and ransacked the homes and lairs of some of the villains.

But at this point, they are all still sitting in their jail cells, in various locations and are unable to escape.

In 2011, Dr. Two-Brains and LRW not only quit the Association as well, but they also become engaged. Wordgirl later tells them her secret and they agree to keep the secret to themselves. After quitting the Association, Doc goes to work alongside Prof. Tubing. Dave at the Copy Shop promotes LRW to Assistant Manager.

Later, Butcher and Chuck also quit the Association and they begin to open their own businesses. Butcher opens a butcher shop and Chuck opens a sandwich shop, with the help of his brother, Brent. After they had quit the Association and established their businesses, Wordgirl tells them her secret as well, and, like Doc and LRW, they agree to keep her secret to themselves.

In 2012, Granny May not only retires from the Association, but she also celebrates her 80th birthday. Dr. Two-Brains and LRW get married. Butcher is now officially dating Dupey. Wordgirl tells her secret to Granny May. Mr. Big and Leslie quit the Association and now, Mr. Big doesn't use mind-control to get people to buy his products or to give him their money, instead, he decided to bring back some of his products of the past, like the Thing and revamps them and he had also decided to open a dance club for teens and young people and had hired Tiny Big to the DJ. He is making more money now than he did when he was an evil business man. Later, that year, Kid Potato and Hal Hardbargen both officially retire as well and Hal sells his shop to Mr. Big, who inturn opens a shop where he sells his own revamped products. Wordgirl later tells Mr. Big and Leslie her secret as well. Mr. Big and Leslie still use mind-control, but they don't use it to get people to give them their money.

Now, we come to 2013 and Wordgirl, as well as her friends, celebrates her 16th birthday. Dr. Two-Brains and LRW welcome their first child, Phillip Boxleitner into the world. Timmy Timbo is now officially dating Ms. Question. The rest of the villains don't yet know Wordgirl's secret. But she will tell them, in time.

The End…for now

Next, the real story begins…And the OC Villains escape from their various prisons…


	2. Chapter 2: The Perfect So-Called Life

The Perfect So-Called Life

(Becky's Junior year in high school has been pretty good so far.)

(Here is a typical day for Becky.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She hears her alarm clock and she wakes up and goes to open her window.) Ahh, what a nice day. (She then sees Scoops in the front yard of his house.) Hey there, Scoops. Heading to school early?

Scoops: Hey Becky. No, I'm heading to the Big City Times. I go in everyday at this time to get them their morning coffee and such. I'll see you at school. (He then gets into his car and heads off to the Big City Times.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok, see ya. (And she goes back to get ready. Gets dressed, fixes her hair, and gathers her books into her backpack, and also grabs her car keys.) (She then joins her family downstairs for breakfast.) Hey family.

Mr. Botsford: Hey Becky. (He then sets a plate of freshly made pancakes in front of her and she goes to pour some syrup onto them as well as pouring a glass of orange juice.)

TJ: (Eating some pancakes and drinking some milk.) So, what are you doing today, after school?

Wordgirl/Becky: I have cheerleading practice and then I have Book Club and then I have to go to work at the library.

TJ: Wow, that sounds like an awful lot stuff to be doing.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well TJ, my day used to consist of going to school, battling villains, doing homework, battling villains, going to art class, battling villains, and so on. So, I say that I don't do a whole lot like I used to do when I was younger.

Mr. Botsford: I've always wondered why you never told us that you were Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: Dad, I did tell you and TJ once, but you both laughed at me and said that I have a wild imagination.

Mr. Botsford: Oh, right. Look, we're sorry that we didn't believe you.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's ok. I'm kind of glad you didn't believe me. Besides, I never told you that I was Wordgirl. You all figured that out on your own, back when I was kidnapped by Dr. Andrewson.

Mrs. Botsford: Oh, I remember that very well. At the beginning the villains were taking advantage of your absence and causing mayhem around town.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, not all of them did that. The three youngest villains didn't and they are the ones who rallied the older ones to come and rescue me. I still thank Tobey, Eileen, and Victoria for that.

TJ: I remember the time when Dr. Two-Brains was going to kill you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I remember that too. Doc was so depressed after that situation that he decided to stop being a villain. (She then looks at her watch.) Oh man, I'm going to be late for school. TJ, did you want a ride to Woodview Middle?

TJ: Sure.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hurry up then. I don't want to be late.

(Soon, the Botsford kids are heading for school, as they pass through town, they see several shops opening for the day and she sees Chuck out of his sandwich shop, sweeping the front, and she waves to him and he waves back.)

TJ: You know, Chuck is a sandwich artist. And he is one very nice guy.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I always found him to be very nice. Even back when we were battling one another. (A few blocks down, and they pass the new butcher shop, owned by another former villain, the Butcher.) Hey Butcher!

Butcher: (Waves.) Hey there, Kids.

TJ: He's kind of a nice guy too. Wasn't he the one who locked us inside a bank vault?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yep, he did that. And you're right, he's a nice guy too.

TJ: (They come to Woodview Middle and TJ sees his friends, Johnson and Victoria's brother, Victor Best, waiting for him.) Hey Guys!

Johnson: Hey TJ!

TJ: Thanks for the ride, Sis.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem. But you'll have to take the school bus home because I have some activities after school today.

TJ: No problemo. See ya.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Drives away and waves.) See ya. (She then heads to Fair City High and she passes several more businesses along the way, including the Copy Shop and she sees LRW just getting in.) Hey there, Beatrice! (She stops for a brief moment.)

LRW: Good morning, greetings, salutations. (She walks over to Wordgirl, sitting in her car.) How are you today?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm doing good. I'm on my way to school and I just wanted to say 'Hi'.

LRW: It's good seeing you. Oh, Wordgirl, Doc and I need to ask you something and this is a good time to ask. He and I are going out on Friday night. He wanted the two of us to get out of the house for a few hours and we were wondering if you wouldn't mind baby-sitting, looking after, and watching Phillip for us?

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh, I don't mind. As long as I don't have any other plans, that is.

LRW: Great, fantastic, super. I'll let Doc know.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I have to get to school now. See you later.

LRW: Ok. Bye, Adios, Sayonara.

(Later, Becky comes to the parking lot of her school and she sees Scoops just pulling into a parking spot as well.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey Scoops. Just getting here too, I see.

Scoops: Yeah. Come on, we're going to be late.

(They hurry towards the school and meet up with the rest of their friends as well.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey Tobey.

Tobey: There's my girl. (He gathers her into his arms and they greet each other with a sweet and tender kiss.) I was getting worried about you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I took my brother to school and then I had a quick chat with Lady Redundant Woman. So, how's your morning been?

Tobey: It suddenly gotten beautiful. (Kiss) Like a few seconds ago. (Kiss)

Violet: (After getting a greeting kiss and hug from Scoops.) So, did I tell you all that I'm going to be in an Art Fair this weekend?

Scoops: And I'm covering the footage for the school newspaper.

Birthday Girl: I know about it too because they asked me to play some piano music for the Art Fair.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, that's great news, you two. I'll try to be there.

Victoria: (With Hunter's arms hugging her.) We'll all try to be there.

Scoops: So, what do you all have planned for the weekend?

Wordgirl/Becky: LRW asked if I could babysit for her and Doc on Friday.

Tobey: Can you ask if I can help?

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess I can ask them.

(They then see Eugene and Emily walking past them, holding hands.)

Scoops: Hey there, Eugene and Emily.

Eugene: Hey there.

Emily: Hey Becky, see you at cheerleading later.

Wordgirl/Becky: See ya. (Talking to her friends.) You know, I'm going to recommend that Emily be cheerleader captain next year. She is the best cheerleader on the squad.

Victoria: That's not what I heard. She says that you're the best cheerleader.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, we'll see what the coach says. So, Victoria, how's the baton twirling?

Victoria: I'm the best. But I still practice everyday so I can remain the best.

Hunter: Are they going to have a Vocab-bee tournament this year, like last year?

Tobey: We haven't heard anything about it yet.

Victoria: When they do, we'll tell you. So are you going to audition for the Fall play?

Hunter: Sure.

Violet: I would like to audition, but I'm preparing for the Art Fair.

(As they continue to talk, the bell rings and they all hurry to their classes.)

(Later that day, Becky, Emily, and several other girls head for cheerleader practice.)

(Over on the side of the football field, away where the football players are having their practice, the cheerleaders are having their practice.)

Adele Simmons: (Cheer Capt.) As you all know that Homecoming is in a few weeks so we are going to need some extra practice time.

Sindy Jason: (Cheer Co-Capt.) (Standing next to Adele.) So, starting this next week, Monday-Friday, we're going to have practice everyday after school. And if you have other commitments, like jobs and other clubs, let us know ahead of time.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Whispering to Emily.) I'm just going to have to tell Ms. Dewey that I have a week long cheerleader practice next week.

Emily: (Whispering back to Becky.) I have to tell my boss at the ice cream shop, the same thing.

(Soon they are up and begin their practice time.)

(After an hour and a half, cheerleading practice comes to an end and Becky zooms towards Book Club and she meets up with Tobey, who has just finished Robotics Club.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey there, Tobey. How was Robotics Club?

Tobey: It was very good. We're going to have our first robotics competition after Homecoming. And I am the only one in the group who knows how to build a robot from scratch. Everyone else uses a kit from the hobby shop. I know because I've seen them there, when I'm working. So, how was cheerleading?

Wordgirl/Becky: It was good. We're going to be practicing everyday next week. I hope I can handle it. Oh, I forgot to mention, Doc and LRW are going out this Friday and she asked if I could watch Phillip for them. And I was wondering if you would like to watch him with me?

Tobey: I would love to come and help you babysit, but I have to work at the hobby shop. Thanks for the invite though.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem. How about on Saturday, we all go to Mr. Big's new dance club?

Tobey: So, what are you doing on Sunday?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm not sure yet. What did you have in mind?

Tobey: Maybe we can go to the beach and watch the waves? Just like we did when we were stranded on that island in the middle of the Pacific.

Wordgirl/Becky: MMM, that sounds very nice. It would be nice to go back there. To that island.

Tobey: Maybe we can someday. And it'll just be the two of us. No Dr. Two-Brains. (Kiss) No Granny May. (Kiss) No Chuck. (Kiss) No Butcher. (Kiss) And no Bob. (Kiss)

Wordgirl/Becky: Like I said…sounds very nice.

(They stay in Book Club for about an hour and then, Becky and Tobey part ways as they both head to their after-school jobs.)

Ms. Dewey: Hello Becky. How was school today?

Wordgirl/Becky: Good. Um, I have to tell you that all next week, the cheerleaders are going to have practice everyday. We're preparing for Homecoming.

Ms. Dewey: Ok Becky. I'll make some adjustments to your work schedule.

Milt: Ms. Dewey, why is she getting special privileges?

Ms. Dewey: Because she's nice to the everyone who comes here and you're always looking for people who are overdue. Besides, she always volunteers to work in the Children's section and you always refuse to work there.

Milt: Whatever. (He then goes to put away books as Becky heads to the Children's section.)

(That Friday, after school, Becky gets ready to go over to Doc's and LRW's home to babysit their son as they go out on a date.)

TJ: So what are you doing?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm going over to Doc's house. He and Lady Redundant Woman are going out tonight and I agreed to babysit their son for them.

TJ: It's weird that they have a son.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm not. When I was younger, I had a feeling that they were in love, but they were both kind of shy to express it to the other.

TJ: And I'm also find it weird that they know your secret identity.

Wordgirl/Becky: I was kind of nervous when I told them and some of the other former villains.

TJ: So, who knows your secret at this point?

Wordgirl/Becky: Let's see…As far as former villains are concerned, Tobey, Victoria, Eileen, Dr. Two-Brains, his henchmen, Lady Redundant Woman, Chuck, Butcher, Granny May, Mr. Big, Leslie…I think that's all, for now.

TJ: Do you plan to tell anymore?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm thinking of telling Ms. Question and Whammer.

TJ: Well, have fun babysitting.

Wordgirl/Becky: I've done babysitting before, but thanks.

(She then gets into her car and heads over to Doc's house and rings the doorbell.)

Dr. Two-Brains: (Opens the door, wearing very nice, evening attire.) Hey there, Wordgirl. Thanks for watching our son for us.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem. My, you sure look handsome in that outfit.

Dr. Two-Brains: (Blushes a little.) Thank you. Hurry up, Beatrice.

LRW: I'm coming. (She comes down the stairs with three month old Phillip in her arms.) Hey there, Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, you look nice too.

LRW: Thank you, thanks, and Merci. (She then hands Phillip to their former nemesis.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey there, Phillip. Wow, you look just like your daddy.

Dr. Two-Brains: Now, you know you can call us if you really need to.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. I've babysat before and this was back when I was ten and a half.

LRW: Ok. We'll be home sometime around midnight. There's food in the fridge, refridgerator, and icebox.

Dr. Two-Brains: And don't worry. It's not all cheese.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Laughs.) Ok. I'm just going to read this book for Book Club.

LRW: Little Women? That's one of my favorite books. I read it in college once.

Dr. Two-Brains: Come on, Beatrice. We need to get going. Our reservation is at 8:30.

(After saying bye to both Wordgirl and their son, Doc and LRW head for their night out.)

(While Becky is reading her book for Book Club, she uses her super hearing to keep an ear out for Phillip, who's now in his bassinette, up in his room.)

(Meanwhile, at the restaurant.)

LRW: I'm nervous, worried, and feeling anxious about leaving our son home.

Dr. Two-Brains: Don't worry, Bea. Wordgirl's his babysitter. He's in very safe hands.

LRW: But what if she has to go and fight crime somewhere?

Dr. Two-Brains: She'll call us if she needs to do that. Besides, most of the town's villains haven't committed crime in years. Look, this is a girl who we've battled many times in the past. She's someone we can really trust.

LRW: Ok, I guess I should try to enjoy our night out, our date, and our enchanted evening.

(A few hours later, Doc and LRW return home and find Wordgirl asleep on their couch.)

Dr. Two-Brains: I'll wake her up and you go check on Phillip.

LRW: Ok, right on, roger that. (She then heads upstairs to check on her son.)

Dr. Two-Brains: (As his wife check on their son, he goes to try to wake up their former adversary.) Wordgirl, we're home.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She stirs a little, rubs her eyes, then yawns, and stretches.) Oh, hey Doc. How was your night out?

Dr. Two-Brains: It was nice. So how was everything here?

Wordgirl/Becky: Good. I finished with my book in like 20 minutes and then I watched some TV. I was actually watching Seymour Smooth's new game show. Then I checked on Phillip every so often and then I just fell asleep watching one of Mr. Big's infomercials.

(They both look at the TV and they see Leslie showing off a new revamped Thing.)

Dr. Two-Brains: I see. Well, thanks for watching Phillip for us.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem. I'll be happy to babysit another time, if you need me to.

Dr. Two-Brains: (He then sees Beatrice coming down the stairs.) How's he doing?

LRW: He's asleep, snoozing away, and napping soundly.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She then begins to clean up her belongings that she brought with her.) So, I'll be seeing you all again later?

Dr. Two-Brains: Sure. (Sees her leaving.) Oh, we forgot to pay you for watching him.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She sees him opening his wallet and taking out some money. But she places her hand on his.) No need to pay me. I was happy to help you.

Dr. Two-Brains: (With a shocked, but happy expression.) Well, thanks. (He sees her leaving again.) Um, Wordgirl, I need to talk to you sometime next week.

Wordgirl/Becky: Is this a good thing?

Dr. Two-Brains: Well, it's a very good thing, I hope.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, ok. I have cheerleader practice all next week, and I have Book Club on Thursday and I work on Monday-Thursday at the library. Sunday, Tobey and I have plans to go to the beach. I guess I can come and see you after that.

LRW: Man, you're busy, on the move, and really bustling these days, aren't you?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I know and I used to think battling villains was very time consuming. Well, I'll see you Sunday, sometime, if I can.

Dr. Two-Brains: If you want, you can bring Tobey.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, ok. And if you want to, you can come to the Homecoming game next Saturday.

LRW: I used to love, enjoy, and was thrilled about going to Homecoming. So, what school are you all playing against?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm not sure yet. Well, I have to get going now. I'll see you on Sunday, Doc.

Dr. Two-Brains: Ok. See ya.

(With that she gets into her car and heads home.)

(That Saturday, she and her friends are attending the Fair City School's Art Fair.)

(Eileen, the Birthday Girl was asked to play some piano music to add to the ambience of the Art Fair.)

Violet: Becky, I'm so glad to see you.

Wordgirl/Becky: I wouldn't miss this for the world. Wow, is that the artwork you're presenting?

Violet: Yeah, not one of my best ones.

Wordgirl/Becky: What are you saying? It's better than best.

Violet: Thanks. I'm rather nervous.

Wordgirl/Becky: Don't be. So when does the events start?

Violet: In a bit.

Tobey: (He comes up from behind and gathers Becky into his arms and steals a kiss.) Hey.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey there. (They kiss.)

Tobey: So, how was babysitting last night?

Wordgirl/Becky: It was great. And Doc said he has something to share with me, so we're going over to their house on Sunday, after our beach date. Is that ok?

Tobey: Sure. It must be something important.

Wordgirl/Becky: It could be.

Victoria: Hey Becky. Hunter and I are listening to Eileen play.

Wordgirl/Becky: She's great at playing the piano. Isn't she?

Victoria: I know.

(During the course of the day, Violet wins fifth place at the Art Fair.)

Violet: Becky, I won fifth place.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, that's fantastic, Violet.

Violet: Thanks.

Scoops: (He has his arms wrapped around Violet.) Actually, I think your art work is 1st place, but that's just my opinion.

Violet: Thanks Scoops.

Tobey: How about we all celebrate and go to the sandwich shop?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sounds good to me.

Violet: I'm in.

(The rest agree and head over to Chuck's Sandwich Shoppe.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey Chuck!

Chuck: Hey there Wordgirl and friends.

Violet: I just won fifth place at the Art Fair.

Chuck: Wow, congratulations. This calls for some sandwiches. And since you are a winner, I'm going to let you have yours free of charge.

Violet: Thanks, but I wouldn't feel right about that. Maybe I'll pay half-price.

Chuck: Hey that works for me too. (As he goes to make their sandwiches.) So, Wordgirl, anything new coming up?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, next weekend is Homecoming. Would you like to come and cheer our school on?

Chuck: I would, but I have to work here.

Brent: (He had heard the conversation.) Chuck, I can manage the shop for a few hours. Go and see the Homecoming game next weekend.

Chuck: Are you sure? Saturday is our busy day.

Brent: I'm sure. Go and enjoy yourself.

Chuck: Well, ok. Maybe I can bring some sandwiches along to share with the players and such.

Wordgirl/Becky: That sounds great.

Chuck: Did I ever tell you that I used to play high school football?

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, no. But that's sounds so cool.

Chuck: Thanks. So what are you all doing after leaving here?

Victoria: We're going to Mr. Big's new dance club.

Chuck: You are? That place is so cool.

Birthday Girl: You've been there?

Chuck: Yeah, Brent and I went last weekend. Doc and Lady Redundant Woman like it. And so does Ms. Question and Timmy Timbo.

Scoops: What's the name of it again?

Violet: The Pink Bunny. I don't know why he called it that.

Wordgirl/Becky: Mr. Big has a thing for pink squishy bunnies.

Chuck: Well, have fun.

(Later that night, Becky and her friends all get ready to head over to the Pink Bunny Dance Club, which is owned by Mr. Big and Tiny Big is the DJ.)

(They all walk in, looking around and hearing the great dance music.)

Violet: (Shouting louder than normal.) This place is so cool.

Scoops: Let's get a table over there.

(The group gather at a booth and a waitress comes by.)

Waitress #1: What can I bring you kids?

Tobey: (He looks at his friends.) Can you bring us some nachos and buffalo wings?

Waitress #1: Anything to drink?

Tobey: Diet coke.

Scoops: Regular coke.

Violet: Iced tea. And can you bring mini soy burgers?

Waitress #1: Sure thing.

(The rest give their drink orders and then go to enjoy the music, while waiting for their food to arrive.)

Tobey: Hey Becky, while we wait for our snacks, do you want to dance for awhile?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure thing, Tobey.

(She then takes Tobey's hand as he leads her to the dance floor and they both begin to dance to the dance high intense dance music.)

Violet: Wow, Becky's dancing has gotten good.

Victoria: She came to me one day and asked if I could teach her to dance better and I said that I was the best and said I would.

Violet: Well, you sure did the best job at teaching her.

Victoria: I am the best.

Hunter: Victoria, I very much would like to dance with you.

Victoria: Ok Hunter.

(Victoria and Hunter soon join Becky and Tobey on the dance floor, followed by Violet and Scoops later, leaving Eileen alone to keep their seat occupied.)

(As she watches her friends dance, Eileen becomes depressed and sad, because she doesn't have a guy to dance with, like her friends.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She looks back and notices how sad Eileen looks.) Tobey, look at Eileen. She seems kind of lonely and sad.

Tobey: I see that.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm going to have a talk with her. Do you mind?

Tobey: No.

(Becky then goes to sit back down with Eileen.)

Birthday Girl: Hey Becky, are you all having fun?

Wordgirl/Becky: I was, until I saw you looking all sad and alone.

Birthday Girl: It's just that you, Violet, and Victoria have a special guy to be with and I don't have anyone. I've asked guys to Homecoming, but they always tell me that they already have dates. Is there something wrong with me?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well…

Birthday Girl: I know, I turn into a giant green monster when I don't get what I want. But I haven't done that in a long time.

Wordgirl/Becky: Don't worry, you'll find someone.

Birthday Girl: I guess you're right.

Wordgirl/Becky: Come on, you can still dance with the rest of us.

Birthday Girl: Thanks.

(Throughout the rest of the night, the kids all dance and have a good time.)

(Around 10, they all begin to head home.)

(The next day, Sunday, Tobey and Becky head to the beach to spend the day together.)

Tobey: So what do you think Two-Brains wants to see you about?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know. I'm a little anxious to know though.

Tobey: So am I. I know, why don't we cut this date short and go and see what Doc needs to see you about?

Wordgirl/Becky: Are you sure?

Tobey: Sure. We can go to the beach another time. This may be important.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well…ok.

(With that, they leave the beach early and head over to Doc's house.)

LRW: (She had heard the knocking on the door.) Hello Wordgirl, Tobey. What can do for you?

Wordgirl/Becky: Doc said that he wanted to see me about something.

LRW: Oh right, yes, and indeed. He's at his lab, test center, laboratory.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. (She sees Phillip in LRW's arm.) Hey there, Phillip.

(Becky and Tobey then head over to where Doc's lab is located, which is in the same building where Prof. Tubing is located.)

Prof. Tubing: (He sees Wordgirl and Tobey enter the building, and he too now knows that Becky and Wordgirl are the same person.) Hello there, Wordgirl. Doc and Capt. Huggyface are expecting you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. (The two teens make there way to Doc's lab and Becky knocks.)

Dr. Two-Brains: (He hears the door.) Capt. Huggyface, will you mind getting the door?

Huggy/Bob: (Translated from monkey-talk.) Ok. (He opens the door and sees his former partner in justice and Tobey.) Hello Wordgirl. Nice to see you again.

Wordgirl/Becky: Nice to see you too, Buddy. So what's going on here?

Dr. Two-Brains: Wordgirl, Capt. Huggyface has told me that when you and he were back on Lexicon when you were internally infected with Lexonite, he had watched how they cured you and he came up with the idea of making a way to keep you immune from Lexonite exposure.

Wordgirl/Becky: Are you talking about something like a vaccine?

Dr. Two-Brains: Something like that.

Tobey: Will this keep her 100% safe from Lexonite, even if she's exposed to it, internally, like what Dr. Andrewson did when she was stung by that wasp?

Dr. Two-Brains: I don't know. We're still running some tests and all. But this is what Capt. Huggyface and I are working on.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, this is important. Do you need me to help test anything?

Dr. Two-Brains: Not at this time. But you should be happy to know that I bought Mr. Big's entire supply of Lexonite. He said that he has no more need for it. So Huggy and I are learning more about this stuff. But I do need something from you.

Wordgirl/Becky: What would that be?

Dr. Two-Brains: A sample of your blood.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Feeling a bit nervous.) Well, ok. If this is going to help me someday… (She then goes to sit down and allows Dr. Two-Brains to extract some of her Lexiconian blood, as Tobey holds her hand, from the needle that was used.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Hmmm, it's red, just like Earth blood.

Wordgirl/Becky: What happened to the blood you and Prof. Tubing took, when I was infected with Lexonite?

Dr. Two-Brains: We still have it. Do you want to see?

Wordgirl/Becky: Not at this time. Tobey and I have to get going now. Let me know when you need me to test out anything.

Dr. Two-Brains: We do.

Wordgirl/Becky: And good luck.

Dr. Two-Brains: Thanks.

Wordgirl/Becky: See you later, as well, Huggy.

Huggy/Bob: (Translated from monkey-talk.) See you, Wordgirl.

(Later that evening, Wordgirl and Tobey are sitting on the shoulder of one of his robots, that are still 'parked' in his back yard.)

Tobey: So, what are you thinking?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm thinking that my life has become so perfect. I don't want anything to ruin it.

Tobey: Well, we can't foretell the future.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know. But so far, I'm happy.

Tobey: So am I.

(They then kiss.)

(Meanwhile, far from town, over in Somerset Juvenile Hall, best friends, Alex Dirkman, member of the Dirkman crime family, and his best friend, Justin Lattson, who's fathers once tried to wage war on villains of Fair City, but we're taken to jail, are getting out of Juvie, after serving time since they were 11 year olds, who participated in the robbery and ransacking of the villains' lairs/homes.)

Prison Warden at the Juvenile Hall: Ok Boys, you're getting out and are being placed in the custody of your mothers, who are still living in Fair City. And you will be under house arrest for the next 6 months and you will only be allowed to attend school. If you break that agreement, you will return here or face real jail time.

Alex: (Who's now 16.) We understand.

Justin: Yes, Sir.

(With that, they are being escorted by prison van towards Fair City jail, where they are being picked up by their mothers.)

The End…

Next…Masked Villain and Dr. Andrewson break out of their prisons on Lexicon and Mono…And it's Homecoming for Becky and her friends…


	3. Chapter 3: Escape Artists

Escape Artists

(While Wordgirl and her friends are trying to live normal lives as possible, unknown to them, Juvenile Hall-inmates, Alex Dirkman and his best friend, Justin Lattson are heading home to Fair City, after serving a few years in Juvenile Hall for participating in a war with the villains of Fair City. They were responsible for breaking into and looting the homes/lairs of the villains, and succeeded in doing so to several of the villains, by the request of their fathers, Quincy Dirkman and Thomas Lattson, who were members of the Dirkman Crime Family. But now, they are heading back and are now under house arrest for the next six months, living with their mothers, who are still residents of Fair City.)

Alex: (Talking to Justin, on the way home.) Man, this sucks. Those people in Fair City are going to pay for this and for putting our fathers into jail.

Justin: What are we going to do about it? Since they are in jail and we are going to be under house arrest for six months.

Alex: I don't know, Justin. I don't know.

(Meanwhile, back up in space, on the Planet Lexicon, Dr. Andrewson is sitting in prison as well, for his crimes against Wordgirl, Huggy, and others. And his partner, Masked Villain, formerly known as Capt. Justice, is sitting in a more secure prison on Lexicon's prison moon, Mono.)

(Today, he's going to get a visit from someone he hasn't seen in years.)

Mono Prison Warden: Masked Villain, you have a visitor.

Masked Villain: Who?

Mono Prison Warden: You'll see.

Miss Power: Hello Justin. Remember me?

Masked Villain: TamaSa? Is that really you? Ewww, you gotten old.

Miss Power: (Not listening to his insults.)No, I've gotten more wiser and more mature. So, I see that you're on Lexicon's prison moon. By any chance did you do something that resulted in you being here?

Masked Villain: It's none of your business, TamaSa.

Miss Power: That's 'Miss Power' to you. You are no longer worthy to call me 'TamaSa'.

Masked Villain: I'm a citizen of Earth. I can address you however I wish.

Miss Power: So, you still think that you're better than anyone else, just because you're from Earth?

Masked Villain: So, what are you doing here and where have you been?

Miss Power: I came here to tell you that I was asked by the Lexicon police to help them keep you and your partner, Dr. Andrewson, in check. I'm now living on Lexicon, along with Gigglecheeks and our son, JimiMa. You remember our son, don't you?

Masked Villain: I'm trying not to.

Miss Power: Well, he's like five years old now and he and Gigglecheeks are living here with me on Lexicon. So, now that I'm in charge and you no longer have your powers, there's no way you can escape this prison.

Masked Villain: I'll find a way. And when I do, I'm first going to help Dr. Andrewson break out of prison and then, go back to Earth to destroy Wordgirl and her allies, then I'm coming back here to destroy you, Gigglecheeks, and JimiMa.

Miss Power: (Laughs at his plan.) There's no way your plan will be carried out, Justin. You're not in a prison on Earth. You're in a prison on another planet.

Masked Villain: I've been in prison on this planet once and I broke out.

Miss Power: You broke out because I helped you, but there's no way I'm going to break you out this time. Plus you don't have your super powers anymore. I took those away from you because you didn't deserve to have them, and you deserve to be in prison for what you did to me, Wordgirl, and our allies. And especially what you tried to do to our son.

Masked Villain: Whatever.

Miss Power: And don't forget, I still have my powers and JimiMa has inherited my powers as well.

(That night, after Miss Power had left to head back to Lexicon, Masked Villain is planning a way to escape Mono's prison.)

(Meanwhile, back on Earth, in a maximum security prison, on the East Coast, Thurston Smalls is being released from prison, due to good behavior.)

Thurston: (Who's now 83 years old and is now living in a small room, in the house of a man who takes in former prisoners, who are under house arrest for a period of time and have no family to stay with. Thurston is now under house arrest for the rest of his life.) Man, I can't stand this. I can't go and do what I can to get back to Fair City so I can, once again, get revenge on my stepson, Shelly.

David Reading: (Owner of the house, goes to knock on Thurston's door.) Mr. Smalls, I'm heading into town to run some errands. Is there anything you need for me to get for you?

Thurston: (Pretending to be polite.) No thank you, Sonny. I'm doing fine. You go ahead and get those errands taken care of. (With that, Mr. Reading leaves and Thurston is left alone in the house.) I'm getting out of here. (He then heads to the owners bedroom and finds his wallet, on his nightstand.) (Talking to himself.) I see that he left the key to his gun case. (He then goes to open the gun case and goes to pick up a loaded gun and stuffs it into his shirt and with some tools, he removes the ankle brace, issued by the police to keep tabs on him and he makes his way out of the house and walks as fast he can to a corner, where he sees a young woman getting into her car and heads over to her.) Excuse me, Miss, may you give me a ride somewhere?

Woman #1: Sorry, I can't. I'm really busy.

Thurston: (This time, he takes the loaded gun and points it at her.) I meant to say that you are going to take me somewhere and I don't want any trouble! Do you hear me?

Woman #1: (She then notices the gun and gasps in fear.) (GASP!) (In a scared tone of voice.) Yes Sir! (She then drives him to an unknown location.)

Thurston: (He sees that they are in the middle of no where.) Now, I want you to stop here and I want you to get out of this car. (He continues to point his gun at her as she unwillingly hands over her car to him.) That's a good girl. (He then takes the gun and instead of just letting her go, he shoots her in the head, leaving her to die, as he takes off in her car towards Fair City.) Yes, I haven't lost my edge. But I need people to help me again. I need people who are willing to help me get back at those losers in Fair City. (He ponders this thought as he drives back to Fair City.)

(Meanwhile, Jason Maxwell is sitting in prison, which is located in the older area of Fair City, along with the serial killer.)

Jason: Hey, you and I can work together to get back at those people in Fair City.

Serial Killer: I'm listening.

(That night, as the rest of the prisoners sleep, Jason and the Serial Killer, who's name is Stan Kenrow, break their way out of prison, which is a stronger prison than the prison that the former villains used to be housed in, which is located in the newer part of town.)

Jason: We need help in taking down these people.

Stan: (The Serial Killer) We'll get help. I know of a man who used to be in charge of the former crime families in this part of town. But since they are all in prison, we can see if we can ask him to help us form a new crime group.

Jason: Yes, that is a great idea, but the man you're thinking about is in prison far from here.

Stan: Yeah well, I heard that he was released for "good behavior" and then was placed under house arrest in a house with a person who takes in former prisoners. There's a good chance that he escaped and he's making his way here. So, we should just wait until he arrives.

(They then find a small, abandoned store front and go to stay there for awhile.)

(Meanwhile, back up on Lexicon, Dr. Andrewson has decided to try to escape his prison and remembers how Masked Villain used to escape and is going to try to use that idea in order to escape himself.)

Lexicon Prison Warden: Ok. Dr. Andrewson, you have recreation time now. Let's move it.

Dr. Andrewson: (He then jerks around and, like what Masked Villain done many times before, he uses the chain on his handcuffs to strangle the guard and then, he takes his weapon and shoots and kills several other prison guards as he takes off from the prison, with many other guards and police following behind him.) I won't be a prisoner of your planet anymore!

Police Officer #1: Get the prisoner!

(Dr. Andrewson makes his way out of the prison and into the streets of Lexo City, where he is trying to find the space port.)

Dr. Andrewson: And once I'm off of this planet, I'm going to help Masked Villain escape and then we're going back home and get rid of Wordgirl. (But he doesn't get far, for blocking his way now is Masked Villain's ex-lover, Miss Power.) You?!

Miss Power: Yes, are you going somewhere?

Dr. Andrewson: Yes. I'm no longer going to stay a prisoner on this foreign planet! I'm heading home, along with my colleague.

Miss Power: Then, you're going to have to get past me.

Dr. Andrewson: Ok, have it your way. (He then picks up the weapon that he stolen from the guard and as Miss Power is coming towards him, he shoots at her, hitting her in the arm and the leg.) Ha, you're not so powerful now, TamaSa.

Miss Power: You won't get away with this! (She's in immense pain, as blood escapes her wounds and as she is being taken to a Lexicon hospital.) I need to warn Wordgirl!

(Meanwhile, Dr. Andrewson has finally found the Lexo City space port and after shooting some of the guards and police, he makes his way off of Lexicon and heads for Mono to help Masked Villain escape.)

Masked Villain: (He's sitting in his cell, when he hears a commotion outside the prison and all of the sudden, he sees Dr. Andrewson.) What the? How did you get here?

Dr. Andrewson: It's a long story. And if you want to hear it, I suggest we leave now.

Masked Villain: Right away.

(Dr. Andrewson then hands Masked Villain another weapon from another deceased guard and together, they escape Mono and begin to head back to Earth.)

Dr. Andrewson: I hope I don't get lost on getting back to Earth.

Masked Villain: How if I do the flying and you use the ship's weapons on the guards and police?

Dr. Andrewson: Great.

Masked Villain: And when we get back to Earth, we need to get some allies for ourselves in order to take down Wordgirl and her allies.

Dr. Andrewson: Oh, and don't worry about TamaSa. I took care of her as well.

Masked Villain: Did you kill her?

Dr. Andrewson: No, but I injured her and now she's heading to the hospital.

Masked Villain: I guess that's ok, for now. But once we take care of Wordgirl and her allies, we can come back here and take care of TamaSa and anyone else we decide.

(Soon, they are heading to Earth.)

(Meanwhile, back on Earth.)

(Becky and her friends are at school, when they see two, familiar-looking boys enter their school building.)

Violet: Why do those new boys look familiar?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know.

Birthday Girl: One of them is kind of cute.

(Later, in Eileen's History class, the two boys enter the room.)

Mr. Henley: Hello boys.

Justin: Hello Sir. I'm Justin Lattson and this is my friend, Alex Dirkman. We are scheduled for this class?

Mr. Henley: Ah Yes. We were expecting you boys.

(They walk past Eileen and Justin smiles at her as she smiles back.)

Alex: (He elbows his friend.) Don't you remember who that girl is?

Justin: No.

Alex: She was one of the villain kids who's house we looted and trashed.

Justin: Oh, now I rememeber.

(At lunch, Eileen comes over to her friends as Justin and Alex go to sit somewhere else.)

Wordgirl/Becky: So, who are those boys?

Birthday Girl: I think I heard their names. Alex Dirkman and Justin Lattson.

Tobey: Are you serious? Don't you remember who they are?

Victoria: I remember them. They are two of the boys who trashed my parents' house and stole all of my trophies.

Birthday Girl: Those are boys who did that?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, and they pulled knives on Huggy and I.

Violet: And they robbed Scoops and I as well.

Scoops: They stole my camera and then beat me up.

(Later that day, Justin and Alex head for gym class and they Tobey and Scoops are sitting in the boys' locker room, watching them.)

Tobey: I don't know about you, but I don't trust them.

Scoops: Neither do I. The sad thing is that I think that Eileen is in love with the one named Justin.

Tobey: Come now. Eileen has more sense than to fall in love with someone who trashed her house.

Scoops: I don't know. Did you see the way she kept staring at Justin the whole time at lunch?

Tobey: Well, let's hope she loses interest.

(Elsewhere in the locker room, Justin and Alex are talking.)

Alex: Did you notice how that redhead kept staring at you? It's like she's in love or something.

Justin: You think so?

Alex: I know what we can do. We can use that to our advantage.

Justin: What do you want to do?

Alex: I'm not sure yet. But, in the meantime, why don't you let her fall in love with you or something?

Justin: How? I think she knows that we are the kids who trashed her house several years ago. She may not want anything to do with either of us.

Alex: Well, maybe she's the forgiving type.

(Later that week, Masked Villain and Dr. Andrewson finally make it back to Earth and they land somewhere on the outskirts of town.)

Masked Villain: Now what?

Dr. Andrewson: I don't know. We should head back to our lair though.

Masked Villain: If it's still there, that is.

(At the same time, Thurston Smalls finally makes it to Fair City and finds his own home, which was condemned after his arrest several years ago.)

Thurston: Ah, my house is still here. (He then removes the condemn signs and moves back into his old house.) Home at last. But I'm going to need help.

The End…

Next…Homecoming and the Super Criminals Association members meet and begin to come together…


	4. Chapter 4: When Super Criminals Meet

When Super Criminals Meet

(That weekend, despite their concern about the fact that Justin and Alex are now students at Fair City High, Becky and her friends are focusing on getting ready for Homecoming.)

(She and Emily are practicing their cheerleading an hour or so before the game begins. Eugene and the varsity football team are preparing for the game as well. Victoria is practicing her baton routine for the half-time show.)

(Fans and spectators for both Fair City High and the rival team arrive for the game.)

Coach Vivian Owens: (Cheerleader coach.) Ok Girls, you are all looking well. Ok, we have ten minutes until we have to get ready for the Homecoming parade.

(With that, Emily goes to wish Eugene luck in the game and Becky goes to talk to Tobey.)

Tobey: You look so nice in your cheerleader outfit. Very much like my darling Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wordgirl never wore a cheerleader outfit.

Tobey: I know. But I still think you look nice.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Tobey. (She then hugs him and they share a kiss.)

Victoria: Becky, we have to get going. The parade is starting.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Victoria. Well, I have to get going now.

Tobey: I'll be watching you from the stands. (They kiss one more time and Tobey goes to sit with some of the other former villains who have come to the Homecoming game.) Hello fellow former villains. It's good to see you all here for a change.

Dr. Two-Brains: It's the first time we've come to one of these Homecoming games.

LRW: Same here, Ditto, and Likewise.

(Doc and LRW has also brought their son, Phillip, who's wearing a Fair City High team shirt, to the game as well.)

Chuck: Is Wordgirl going to be in the parade?

Tobey: Yes. There she is.

Butcher: Is that her?

Tobey: Yep.

Granny May: (Holding a small spectator pom-pom, which she bought before the game.) You know, I came here to see my grandson play football, but I can't wait to watch our former nemesis cheer him on as well.

(Soon the Marching Band begins as Victoria Best, the majorette, leads the band, down the jogging track, with the marching band behind her and, following the marching band, comes the cheerleaders with their pom-poms and Becky glances towards the stands and she spots Tobey, alongside some of her other former villains, who've come to the game and she smiles and winks her eye at them, as well as Violet, Eileen, and Hunter, who are also watching from the stands.)

Cheerleaders: (As they march along with the marching band, they do a small chant.) The Eagles are here and we're ready for the fight! Fight! Fight! Allll Rrrright! (They cheer and shake their pom-poms in the air.)

Chuck: Wow, did you see that? (Complimenting on Wordgirl's cheering, he shares his opinion on her cheering with the other former villains who have come to the game.) She's good.

(She then spots Justin and Alex in the stands also, but remains smiling, even though in her mind she's furious about seeing them.)

(As soon as the game starts, Becky, Emily, and the rest of the cheerleaders take their place in front of the bleachers.)

Cheerleaders: (Doing a cheer.) Best of the best is back again. The Fair City Eagles are here to win! (They chant this three times.)

(Later, at half-time, Victoria goes into the center of the field, while the football players rest up for the second half of the game and someone goes to turn on the music that Victoria is using for her baton routine.)

(Becky then goes up to join Tobey and the rest of her former villains who came to the game.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey guys. How are you liking the game so far?

Chuck: We're really enjoying it. You do very well in those cheers you were doing.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks, Chuck.

Butcher: So what are they going to do after Victoria does her baton thing?

Wordgirl/Becky: They're going to announce the Homecoming court. That is when they announce who will be the Princes and Princesses for the Freshman, Sophomore, and Junior classes and the King and Queen for the Senior class.

Granny May: And what grade are you in, Dear?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm a Junior, but I don't think I'm going to be Homecoming Princess.

Tobey: Why not?

Wordgirl/Becky: Because I think Victoria or Emily should win.

Tobey: I think you should win, Becky. You deserve it. Well, here we go.

Birthday Girl: (Since she's on the Homecoming Committee, she was asked to announce the Homecoming court.) Hello everyone, I hope you all are having a great time. I'm Eileen, the Birthday Girl and I was asked to announce the Homecoming court for the year 2013/2014, and the winners for the Freshman class are… (After naming the winners for the Freshman and Sophomore classes.) And now the Prince and Princess for the Junior class are…(GASPS! in glee to see that it's two of her friends.) Becky Botsford and Tobey McCallister.

Wordgirl/Becky: We both won?

LRW: Congratulations, Cheers, Well Done!

(They hug each other and then both head towards the field and receive their sashes and everyone who knows them claps and cheers.)

Birthday Girl: (After announcing the Homecoming King and Queen.) Congratulations to all!

Dr. Two-Brains: (Talking to his fellow former adult villains.) Wow, she's really grown up, hasn't she?

Chuck: Yeah, it's weird to think that six years ago, we were battling and stuff.

(Later, the game continues and Fair City High wins the game.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She walks over to her villains again, but instead of looking happy, she looks concerned.) Guys, there is something I forgot to mention.

Chuck: What? Is this a bad thing?

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, possibly. Those boys who trashed your lairs several years ago are here in the stands, watching the game.

Dr. Two-Brains: You better be joking. (He then looks around and he too, sees the two boys who trashed his lair.) It is them. What are they doing here?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know. I was told that they are under house arrest and that they are only allowed to leave their homes to go to school, but that doesn't include school functions.

Chuck: What are you going to do about it?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I'm just going to keep an extra eye on them and make sure that they don't do anything wrong and all. But, it'll have to wait until tomorrow. Tonight I have the Homecoming dance to go to.

(Meanwhile, across town, Mr. Big is sitting in his office lair, well he still calls it that, even though he doesn't do anything evil anymore.)

Leslie: Sir, I hope you know that we were invited to Fair City High's homecoming game and Wordgirl was counting on us being there.  
Mr. Big: I know. I just have all this work to do and I don't like working on Sundays. I'm sure she'll understand.

(As they are talking, down on the ground floor, Thurston Smalls is, once again, determined to slay his stepson and walks into the building.)

Guard #1: You there! Do you have an appointment?

Thurston: Get out of my way! (He then takes the gun he stolen earlier and shoots the guard in the leg.)

Guard #1: Stop that man! (Even though he is seriously injured, he goes to warn Leslie.)

Leslie: (She's upstairs in her office when she receives a warning from the injured guard down in the main lobby.) Yes?

Guard #1: Miss Leslie, Thurston Smalls is in the building! Please, warn Mr. Big.

Leslie: Right away! (She then slams down the phone and hurries to Mr. Big's office.) Sir, I just got a warning that your stepfather, Thurston is in the building. He was spotted by security in the main lobby and he injured one of the guards!

Mr. Big: Thanks for telling me. (He then summons for his bodyguards to apprehend Thurston Smalls.) Leslie, do me a favor and press the alarm. We may need Wordgirl's help.

Leslie: Right away, Sir. (She then goes to press the alarm for Mr. Big's building.)

(Across town, the Fair City High has just won the Homecoming game and everyone is getting ready to head home to get ready for the dance later that evening.)

Tobey: (He is walking Becky to her car.) You did very well today.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. (Just then, she hears an alarm going off.) What the?

Tobey: What is it?

Wordgirl/Becky: I hear an alarm going off and it's coming from Mr. Big's building. (She quickly places her pom-poms into her car and then goes to transform.) WORD UP!

Tobey: Wow, I haven't seen you transform in years.

Wordgirl/Becky: I better go and get Huggy. I'll see you tonight at the dance.

Tobey: Ok. I love you.

Wordgirl/Becky: I love you too. (They kiss and she takes off, first towards her hideout, which is where Huggy is now living and from there, they head over to Mr. Big's building.) Mr. Big, Leslie, I'm here. What's the problem?

Mr. Big: Thank goodness. I was informed by my assistant that my stepfather is in the building. (Just then, he gets a call from his bodyguards.) Yes?

Bodyguard #1: Sir, we tried to apprehend your stepfather, but he seems to have gotten away. But we did chased him out of the building.

Mr. Big: Thank you. I'm sorry to have called you, Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: It's no problem. That used to happen sometimes. But I'm glad you did call me. But wait, I was told that Thurston Smalls was under a lifetime house arrest on the East coast. How did he end up here?

(Meanwhile, Thurston Smalls runs into both Alex Dirkman and Justin Lattson.)

Thurston: Hello boys. I remember you two. I sold weapons to your fathers and grandfathers.

Alex: Yes and now, we want to help you get back at Wordgirl and her allies.

Thurston: I'm only interested in assassinating my stepson. That is my main goal.

Alex: We want to take revenge for what they did to our fathers.

Thurston: I will help you all with that. But we still are going to need more help.

Justin: But Alex and I are under house arrest for the next six months. We can't leave our house, except to go to school. We took a risk today by going to the Homecoming game at our school.

(Soon, they arrive at the home of Thurston Smalls, which is located in the old part of town.)

Thurston: What happened to this part of town?

Alex: After we were taken to Juvenile Hall and all, Wordgirl has been helping the police in this part of town. It's not as rundown as it used to be.

(Meanwhile, Jason and Stan, the serial killer are lurking in the shadows, when they spot Thurston Smalls and the two boys from one of the crime families that used to wreck havoc in this part of town.)

Jason: Excuse me. My friend and I couldn't help over hearing that you need assistance with Wordgirl and her allies.

Thurston: That's correct. And who might you two be?

Jason: I'm Jason Maxwell, I had once tried to take over this business and I was taken to jail for taking advantage of a female employee.

Stan: And I was sent to jail for trying to slay some women in this town. And I also tried to get rid of that girl, Wordgirl for getting in my way in doing so.

Jason: So, we would like to help you take over Fair City and get revenge on those responsible for our miseries.

Thurston: Great. The more the merrier. Ok. You boys can join our group.

Alex: But I still think that we need at least two more members to make this group work.

Thurston: Ok. But until then, you boys are free to commit your own crimes. You know, just to see if you have what it takes to be members of this new and improved criminal group, for our crime group isn't going to be like the previous one that used to dominate this town. For they were weak and way too merciful to the citizens that they used to rob. They didn't use real weapons or threatened the lives of their victims. Nor did they ever kill anyone.

Jason: And they treat people way too respectful for a villain. I don't believe that they were real villains. All they did was rob people of their money and goods and not much more than that.

Alex: Some used to try to destroy the city, but they never wanted to put people into too much danger.

(Later, after leaving Mr. Big's office, Wordgirl and Huggy head back to the hideout.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She looks at her watch and sees that she has little time to get ready for the Homecoming dance.) Oh Man, what am I going to do?

Huggy/Bob: (In Monkey talk.) How about you go to the dance and I stay here and keep an eye on everything?

Wordgirl/Becky: Are you sure?

Huggy/Bob: I'm sure. I want you to enjoy yourself and not get stressed out.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, ok.

Huggy/Bob: If I need help, I'll let you know. (Points to the communicator on his belt.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok Huggy. Well, thanks Buddy. (She then sticks her communicator into her purse and thanks him with a hug and zooms home to get ready for the dance at her school.) Hey Mom and Dad, sorry about earlier, there was a sighting of Thurston Smalls in Mr. Big's building and he needed my assistance. But when I got there, Thurston had left the building. So, Huggy and I went back to the hideout and then I came here.

Mr. Botsford: Ok. Honey.

Mrs. Botsford: I think you need to get ready for the dance. Tobey will be here in three hours to pick you up.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know. I'm heading upstairs now. (Three hours later, Becky is all ready for the dance, when she hears the doorbell downstairs.)

Mr. Botsford: Hey there, Tobey. Are you ready for a good time tonight?

Tobey: Yes Sir. Is Becky ready?

Mrs. Botsford: I'll go and see what's keeping Becky.

(Soon, Tobey and Becky are on their way to the dance at the school.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm sorry about earlier today. Mr. Big said that someone saw Thurston Smalls in his building and I had to go and check it out.

Tobey: Becky, I know that you are still Wordgirl and there will be times that you'll have to go and help people.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know.

Tobey: And some of the villains are still committing crimes, like Rope Guy.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, Rope Guy, the Learnerer, the Energy Monster, they are still committing crimes, but not as much as they used to.

(They arrive at the dance and Eileen is there, looking excited and anxious.)

Birthday Girl: Thank goodness you're here.

Wordgirl/Becky: Is there a problem?

Birthday Girl: No, I just want to let you know that the crowning ceremony for the Homecoming court will begin around 11.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. I just hope I'm not needed for anything superhero-related.

Birthday Girl: Is there a possibility of that?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, earlier today, right after the game ended, my assistance was needed over at Mr. Big's building. Apparently Thurston Smalls, Mr. Big's stepfather, was spotted there. But when I got there to help, he had left the building.

Birthday Girl: Do you think he's still trying to kill Mr. Big?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, why else would he be spotted in Mr. Big's building? Plus, I was told that he shot a security guard. I don't think he was there to make amends. Huggy told me that he is going to keep an eye on Thurston's activities and notify me of anything suspicious.

(Later, the rest of their friends show up and they all get a table together.)

(Soon the dance is underway and everyone is enjoying themselves.)

(While Tobey dances with Becky, Scoops dances with Violet, and Hunter dances with Victoria, Eileen is trying to enjoy herself, even though she has no date. Just then, Alex and Justin come into the dance.)

Justin: This looks cool here. There's that girl with the redhair.

Alex: So I think it's time to we get even by getting her to trust us.

Justin: I hope this works. (He the walks over to Eileen.) Hey there.

Birthday Girl: Hi, I remember you. Didn't you and your friends trash me house when we were kids?

Justin: Yes, and let me just say that my friend and I are very sorry about that. You see it was our fathers who were urging us to do all of that and we just didn't know any better. We spent many years in Juvie for our crimes and now we are changed.

Birthday Girl: How do I know that you're for real and not just saying all these things? Trust me on things like this. I was a villain in this town as well and I know I've done things that weren't right either. But since I was 12, I've started to think about what I've done and I'm trying to do good now. So, are you doing the same or are you just telling me all of this, just to make me trust you?

Justin: Look, I understand that trusting someone who trashed your house is hard and I know it'll take a long time for me to earn your trust, but believe me, I'm being sincere when I say that my friend and I are very sorry for trashing your house and the homes of your friends. Can I make it up to you by asking for a dance?

Birthday Girl: Well, I don't know.

Justin: Please. (He then gets on his hands and knees and pleads for a dance.) Please.

Birthday Girl: Well…ok. Just one dance. If this is some plot, you will see a side of me that most people in this town try to avoid.

Justin: I see.

(Justin then takes Eileen by the hand and leads her to the dance floor.)

Victoria: (She is the first one to see Eileen dancing with one of the boys who trashed their homes.) OMG!

Hunter: What's wrong?

Victoria: Eileen is dancing with one of those horrible boys. (She then hurries over to Violet and Scoops.) Hey, look who's dancing with Eileen.

Violet: OMG! What the…? Why is Eileen dancing with one of those boys? (She hurries over to Becky and Tobey.) Becky, Eileen's dancing with Justin Lattson.

Wordgirl/Becky: OMG! I can't believe she would dance with one of those boys.

Tobey: He must've said all the right things in order to make her want to dance with him.

Scoops: I told you, Eileen likes Justin. I figured that out days ago, when they first started coming to our school.

Victoria: We need to have a talk with her.

Wordgirl/Becky: But wait, I thought they couldn't come to school functions because they are under house arrest.

Tobey: You know how many times I've escaped house arrest?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I know.

Tobey: I hate to say it, but this town isn't the greatest when it comes to law enforcement. Which is why they always depended on you to solve their crimes for them.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, they are going to have to start doing a better job.

Victoria: Until then, I'm going to say something.

Wordgirl/Becky: Let's wait awhile, Victoria. We don't want a fight to start now. And we especially don't want to make Eileen upset.

Victoria: Well…ok.

(With that, Becky and Tobey head for the refreshment table and, with luck, she sees Chuck there, since his sandwich shop is one of the restaurants in town that are catering the Homecoming dance at the high school.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey Chuck.

Chuck: Hey Wordgirl. Are you having a good time?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. But we have a situation. (She goes to fill a glass with punch and begins to drink it.)

Chuck: What's going on?

Tobey: Eileen is dancing with one of those horrible boys who trashed our lairs several years ago.

Chuck: You're not kidding? (He then looks over and sees their very own Birthday Girl, former fellow villain dancing with one of the same boys who trashed not only her house, but both their homes as well.) Why is she dancing with him? And why is he here? I thought he was under house arrest?

Wordgirl/Becky: He is and so is his friend. (Points out Alex Dirkman.) And I can't answer that for you. I know in the past that several of you villains had escaped your house arrests also, but you all don't do anything violent or anything too horrible. And today, Thurston Smalls was spotted in Mr. Big's building.

Chuck: Do you think Thurston is reconnecting with the sons of his former clients in order to wage another war on us?

Wordgirl/Becky: I hope not, Chuck. I don't want them to ruin this town again. We've worked so hard to get it to be the way it is now…

Tobey: Becky, you know you do have an immense amount of allies on your side. You don't have to do any of this alone.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know. (Sipping her punch.)

(Later, Eileen heads to the girls' room to freshen up and Victoria, Violet, and Becky head in there as well.)

Birthday Girl: So, are you all ready for the crowning ceremony?

Victoria: Yes, but right now, we need to know why are you dancing with one of those boys who trashed our homes?

Birthday Girl: He said that he's sorry for doing that.

Victoria: And you believe him?

Birthday Girl: Well, I did give him a warning for what will happen if he is lying to me.

Violet: Well, let's hope he listens to your warning.

Wordgirl/Becky: And let's hope he isn't connected with Thurston Smalls.

Violet: And we also don't want to see you hurt.

Birthday Girl: I told you that I warned him about that.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well ok.

(Later, Eileen heads to the stage.)

Birthday Girl: Hello everyone and I'm hoping you all are having a great time here but now we're going to have the crowning ceremony for the Homecoming court. First the Freshman Prince and Princess,… (Later, after crowning the Freshman and Sophomore Princes and Princesses.) And now the Junior Prince and Princess, Tobey McCallister and Becky Botsford. (And after the crowning of the Homecoming King and Queen.) And now, we are going to let the Homecoming court have a special dance, while the rest of us look on. (Then the DJ turns on a special song for the four couples to dance.)

Tobey: (As they are dancing, he notices that Becky is keeping a close eye on both Justin and Alex.) Becky, let's not worry about them at this moment.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm sorry. It's kind of my thing to keep a watchful eye on those I don't trust.

Tobey: I know that. And Eileen is right as well, she is capable of taking care of herself.

(And while Alex and Justin are 'attending' the Homecoming dance, Thurston Smalls, Jason Maxwell, and Stan the serial killer are sitting in Thurston's home.)

Jason: So now what?

Thurston: I don't know.

Stan: (The Serial Killer) I know. You and I can go and get even with that woman you told me about.

Jason: Are you talking about Beatrice Bixby? I remember her. I tried to show her love and she said I was harassing her. Then I tried to force my love on her again and she still got away.

Stan: I know. I tried to kill her, but she got away from me too.

Jason: Well then, let's go and get even with her.

(With that, Jason and Stan leave Thurston's house and head towards the Copy Shop, which is now closed for the evening.)

Stan: Well, it's closed now. Where else would she be?

Jason: I don't know. I haven't seen her since she came to the older section of town, several years ago. So now what?

Stan: Let's wait here awhile. Sooner or later, some woman is going pass by here and we can practice what we're going to do to Beatrice on some other woman.

Jason: MMM, I like the way you think.

(With that, Jason and Stan go and hide in a dark alleyway, waiting for any female victim to pass by them.)

(Meanwhile, back up on Lexicon, Miss Power has just gotten out of the hospital, after being injured by Dr. Andrewson, when he had escaped from Lexicon's prison.)

JimiMa: Mommy, are you going to tell Miss Wordgirl about what happened?

Miss Power: Yes. Come on, we have to get home.

JimiMa: Mommy, wait for me. You're faster than I am.

Miss Power: Sorry, JimiMa.

(Since they are not Lexiconian, Miss Power's and JimiMa's superpowers work on Lexicon.)

Gigglecheeks: (Speaking in his native language.) I see you're back from the hospital.

Miss Power: Yes. But we need to inform Wordgirl that Dr. Andrewson and Masked Villain had escaped their prisons and are most likely back on Earth. (With that, Miss Power goes to the computer in her home and she comes into contact with Capt. Huggyface, who is still in Wordgirl's hideout.)

(While Wordgirl is attending her Homecoming dance, Huggy is keeping a watchful eye on the city, when he gets an incoming message from Lexicon.)

Huggy/Bob: (In monkey talk.) Hello? (Then the image comes more into focus, as Huggy tries to clean up the transmission.) Miss Power? Gigglecheeks?

Gigglecheeks: (In his native language, which Huggy can understand.) Capt. Huggyface, Miss Power and I have some information to share with you.

Huggy/Bob: What?

Gigglecheeks: Miss Power and I need to inform you and your partner, Wordgirl that Dr. Andrewson and Masked Villain had escaped their prisons and were spotted heading towards Earth. They may very likely be on Earth as we speak.

Huggy/Bob: Thanks for the information. I'll relay the information to Wordgirl as soon as I can.

Gigglecheeks: Thank you.

(With that, Gigglecheeks and Huggy end the conversation and then Huggy goes to use the communication device on his uniform to inform Wordgirl about Masked Villain and Dr. Andrewson.)

(Meanwhile, Becky and her friends are busy, trying to enjoy the Homecoming dance, while Becky and her friends keep a close eye on Alex and Justin, just then, Becky's communicator, which is located in her purse, begins to go off.)

Tobey: (Dancing with Becky.) What's that noise? I haven't heard that noise in years.

Wordgirl/Becky: It's my communication device. Huggy and I both have one and I told Huggy to inform me of anything important. (She then goes over to where Chuck is standing.)

Chuck: Hey Wordgirl. What's up?

Wordgirl/Becky: Huggy's informing me about something. (Presses the communicator.) Go ahead, Huggy.

Huggy/Bob: (Speaking in monkey talk.) I just got an emergency call from Gigglecheeks.

Wordgirl/Becky: Gigglecheeks?

Huggy/Bob: Yes. He just informed me that Dr. Andrewson and Masked Villain have escaped from their prisons.

Wordgirl/Becky: Really? How would he know?

Huggy/Bob: He and Miss Power are now living on Lexicon and had volunteered to keep a close eye on the two of them. But, somehow they both escaped and they are most likely back here on Earth.

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh Man! Thanks for the information, Huggy. (With that, the conversation is over, but now, Wordgirl is feeling more tense than before, with just Alex, Justin, and Thurston running around.)

Chuck: I sort of heard the conversation. Did I hear correct that Dr. Andrewson and Masked Villain are back on Earth, after escaping their prisons on Lexicon?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. Now, what am I going to do? First, Thurston Smalls, Alex Dirkman, and Justin Lattson, and now the Masked Villain and Dr. Andrewson. What's next? (At this point, Becky and her allies don't know about Jason Maxwell and Stan the serial killer.)

Chuck: Hey Wordgirl, you know if you need help with anything like this, you always have us to help you.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know.

Tobey: (He goes to join her.) Is everything ok?

Wordgirl/Becky: I just found out, from Huggy, that Dr. Andrewson and Masked Villain had escaped from their prisons on Lexicon and they returned to Earth.

Tobey: Oh, this isn't good and they seem to know that your main weakness is Lexonite, which is what they've used on you many times in the past.

Chuck: Doc said something about coming up with a vaccine so you'll be immune to the effects of Lexonite.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, but he and Huggy are still working on it and I have no idea how they are going to test it out, since Huggy and I are the only Lexiconians here and only I'm affected by Lexonite. Huggy is immune to it.

Tobey: Becky, everything will work out. We'll all make sure of it.

Wordgirl/Becky: I hope you're right.

Chuck: Maybe we can have a meeting about this. I can close my sandwich shop early on Monday and we can discuss this. I can invite Butcher, Doc, Lady Redundant Woman, Granny May, Mr. Big, Leslie…Is that all the former villains who know your secret?

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey, Eileen, and Victoria do also.

Chuck: Right.

Wordgirl/Becky: If you want, you can invite Whammer and Ms. Question. I was thinking about telling them my secret soon. I guess this will be a good time to do that.

(Soon, the Homecoming dance is over, and as Tobey is taking Becky home, he notices that she's very distracted in her thoughts.)

Tobey: Becky, I understand you're concerned with what's happening, but you have to relax and know that you have allies that are ready to help you.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know that. But I'm still worried about all of this.

(They stop in front of her house and he gathers her into his arms and tries his best to comfort her.)

Tobey: It'll be ok, Becky. (He then kisses her on the forehead and she kisses him on the cheek.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She exits the car and turns back towards Tobey. ) Tobey, now I know why I love you so much. You are always there to help me feel better and to lift my spirits.

Tobey: I feel the same about you, Becky.

(They share a sweet and passionate kiss, then he heads home as Becky heads into her home for the night.)

Mr. Botsford: Hey Becky, how was Homecoming?

Wordgirl/Becky: (With little enthusiasm in her voice.) It was great, Dad.

Mr. Botsford: Uh oh! What's wrong now? Did you and Tobey have a fight?

Wordgirl/Becky: No. I just found out that Masked Villain and Dr. Andrewson escaped their prisons on Lexicon and they are now back here on Earth and Thurston Smalls escaped his house arrest and Alex Dirkman and Justin Lattson are disobeying their house arrest too.

Mr. Botsford: Becky, don't worry. You have friends and allies who are willing to help you. Go on upstairs and get ready for bed and try not to think about all those new criminals.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. Thanks Dad. I love you.

Mr. Botsford: I love you too, Sweet pea.

(With that, Becky heads to her room to get ready for bed. And just before she lays down to sleep, she looks out her window and she sees Scoops, who has just returned from bringing Violet home, and he sees her in the window, looking depressed.)

Scoops: Hey Becky. What's up?

Wordgirl/Becky: (Zooms over to him.) Scoops, I just found out that Masked Villain and Dr. Andrewson are back on Earth. They escaped their Lexicon prisons.

Scoops: Hey, don't worry. We're all here to help you.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's what a lot of people are telling me.

Scoops: Well, I have to get to bed now. I'll see you tomorrow.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. You're a great friend, Scoops.

Scoops: Thanks. So are you.

(Becky then zooms back up to her room and goes to lay down, but doesn't fall asleep right away, as she thinks about Thurston Smalls, Alex Dirkman, Justin Lattson, Masked Villain, and Dr. Andrewson.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Everyone's right. I do have friends and allies that are willing to help me. I hope we can defeat these new criminals.

The End…

Next…Wordgirl and her allies prepare to help defend Fair City from the new Super Criminal Association…


	5. Chapter 5: More Allies For Wordgirl

More Allies for Wordgirl

(Next day, Sunday, which is the day after the Homecoming events, like the game and dance, Wordgirl and Huggy are flying around town, in their superhero garb, watching for any signs of any of the new criminals that have come back to their town. Mainly, Alex Dirkman, Justin Lattson, Thurston Smalls, the Masked Villain, and Dr. Andrewson. At the same time, she is still trying to keep an eye on the previous villains, like Rope Guy, the Learnerer, and the Energy Monster, the only ones that are still committing crimes, just not as much as they used to.)

Wordgirl/Becky: So, do you see any sign of anyone that looks suspicious?

Huggy/Bob: (In Monkey talk.) (He then sees someone lurking in a dark alley and points.) There, I see someone. But it doesn't look like anyone that we're looking for.

Wordgirl/Becky: You're right. It's not. But let's check it out anyway. It might just be a casual criminal. (She and Huggy land and she then comes face to face with someone else she didn't want to see again either.)

Jason: Hello Wordgirl. Do you remember me?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes I do.

Jason: My, have you grown up since the last time I saw you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, but I've also gotten stronger since then.

Jason: Since my main target isn't here right now, I'm going to take my frustrations out on you. And don't think I came here alone.

Wordgirl/Becky: What are you talking about? (Just then, another set of cold hands come up behind her and grab her, before she has time to react.) (She squeals a little.) What the? Who are you?

Stan: You don't recognize me?

Wordgirl/Becky: You're the serial killer who tried to kill three of my former female villains and you tried to kill me as well.

Stan: That's right. And this time, you are just about the age of my choice of victims.

Wordgirl/Becky: We'll just see about that. (She then jerks around and pushes his arms off of her and then goes to wrap him up in some twine, she found in the alley.)

Stan: You think that's going to hold me?

Wordgirl/Becky: No, but this will. (She then uses her ice breath on him and he's now encased in a ice prison.) Now Jason, it's your turn. (She looks and she no longer sees Jason, for he had ran off, when she was apprehended by Stan.) Where did he go?

Huggy/Bob: I don't know. But I think we need to warn everyone about the serial killer and Jason Maxwell, as well.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. Let's go and let's hope that the police come by and take the serial killer to jail before he gets free from the ice prison.

(She flies off, but Jason comes out of from hiding and goes to free his partner in crime.)

Stan: Man, she's dangerous.

Jason: I see that. We better find someone who can render her weak enough for us to defeat her.

(Just as he says that, Masked Villain had heard their confrontation with Wordgirl and Huggy, and he decides to make his appearance.)

Masked Villain: Hello there, Gentlemen. May I offer you some service?

Jason: And who might you be?

Masked Villain: I'm Justin Edwards. I used to be known as Capt. Justice, but then with my many confrontations with Wordgirl, I've decided to become a villain and now I call myself, Masked Villain. I was just overhearing what you both were saying about defeating Wordgirl, but you are in need of something to weaken her in order to do so.

Stan: You can help us with that?

Masked Villain: Yes. My colleague and I have used this many times in the past against that super heroine and maybe you boys would want to use this as well.

Jason: Well, tell you what. We have a group of criminals that we are just now forming and maybe if you and your colleague have the weapon that we can use, you can join us.

Masked Villain: Music to my ears.

(After meeting with Thurston Smalls and telling him their plan to get rid of Wordgirl, Masked Villain and Dr. Andrewson have been granted membership and join the new super criminal group.)

Thurston: So, you two have a means of getting rid of that superhero girl?

Masked Villain: Yes Sir.

Thurston: (Dr. Andrewson produces a strange-looking red rock.) So what is that?

Dr. Andrewson: This is Lexonite. It comes from her home planet and it's the only substance that will weaken her enough for us to be able to destroy her.

Thurston: Hmmm, I like this. You two are just what we need to make this group a real crime force.

(Meanwhile, Wordgirl and Huggy are heading back to the hideout.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Huggy, this is getting serious.

Huggy/Bob: (Monkey talk.) Don't worry. We'll be able to defeat these new criminals.

Wordgirl/Becky: I hope you're right.

(Later that day, LRW is working at the Copy Shop.)

Dave: So Beatrice, how's the family doing?

LRW: Oh, we're doing great, fantastic, perfect. (Since she's been married, LRW has been a bit more nicer to Dave.) (She then takes out a picture of her son.) Here's a picture of my son, baby boy, male child.

Dave: He's a handsome boy. I can tell that you're very proud of him.

LRW: I am. (She then puts the picture away and returns to work.)

Dave: So have you and Doc thought about having more children?

LRW: Not at this time. Phillip is only three months old.

Dave: So who watches him while you're here and Doc is at his job?

LRW: I have some of my copies, duplicates, replicas staying with him.

Dave: Wow, that is a very privilage to have a power like yours.

LRW: Thanks, I've always loved this power, function, ability.

(He then hears his office phone and heads back there, as LRW returns to her job.)

Jason: (He walks into the Copy Shop and spots LRW helping a customer with a copy order.) Hello, may I get your assistance with something?

LRW: (With her back to him, she not yet knows who's talking to her.) Right after I finish this order. (But then she turns around and she comes face to face with Jason Maxwell, this man twice tried to take advantage of her. Once when he tried to take over the Copy Shop and once when she was in the older part of town.) JASON! What are you doing here, at this place, in my presence?

Jason: I just got back into town and I was walking by and I saw you in here. So, how have you been?

LRW: (She answers him, but begins to feel nervous and uncomfortable.) Fine. Ok. Good.

Jason: That's good. So, how about you and I go out tonight?

LRW: I don't like you like that! You tried to take advantage of me many times, repeatedly, and persistently and I didn't like it.

Jason: Oh, come on. You know you liked it. You were just being shy. (He goes to hold her hand and she smacks his hand away from her.)

LRW: The other reason is because I'm married now.

Jason: Married, smarried. Who cares?

LRW: I do and I also have a baby son.

Jason: Eww, I hate kids. Come on, dump the husband and kid and go out with me.

LRW: I don't want to. Now go away before I get irritable, testy, peevish.

Dave: (He finishes his phone call and then he hears a commotion coming from the out on the sales floor and he goes to see.) What's going on out here? (He then spots his former childhood friend and college roommate.) Jason, what are you doing back here?

Jason: Ah, Dave. I'm just here, catching up with my old friend, Beatrice here.

LRW: No he's not. He's harassing me again.

Dave: Jason, stop harassing my employees or I'll call the police.

Jason: Whatever. (He then leaves the Copy Shop.) This isn't over yet. You better watch your back, Dave.

LRW: Don't threaten my boss, employer, manager or you'll have to deal with Lady Redundant Woman. Even though I'm no longer a villain, I still have my super powers, abilities, and skills.

Jason: You're no longer a villain? When did this happen?

LRW: A few years back.

Dave: Ok Jason. Either you leave this Copy Shop or I'm going to call Wordgirl to come and deal with you.

Jason: Wordgirl? Please, that little trouble-maker is no match for me and my partner.

LRW: You have a partner, assistant, helper?

Jason: That's correct. But he's not here at the moment. But, you'll get to see him soon enough. (He then leaves the Copy Shop.) I'll be back.

Dave: Are you ok, Beatrice?

LRW: I'll be ok. (She then locates the alarm button under the counter.)

(Over in her hideout, Wordgirl hears the alarm go off, coming from the Copy Shop.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Huggy, we better check that out. WORD UP! (She and Huggy then zoom towards the Copy Shop.) Is everything ok in here?

LRW: Thank goodness. Wordgirl, Jason Maxwell was just here.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know. I've seen him and the serial killer. I think they are working together.

LRW: The serial killer, slayer, the slaughterer?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. They both cornered me in the alley around the corner earlier today. I encased the serial killer in a block of ice, but Jason might've freed him. And they aren't the only criminals around. I was told that Masked Villain and Dr. Andrewson are back on Earth. It's like we have a whole new group of criminals out there.

LRW: And these criminals aren't the same as us villains. Are they?

Wordgirl/Becky: No, they aren't. All of these new criminals have either killed someone, seriously injured someone, trashed and robbed peoples' homes, or all of the above. There maybe only seven of them, but they are deadly. And in order to get rid of them, once and for all, I'm going to need the help of all the villains. Which means that you all have to convince those villains that are still committing crimes to stop and help us get rid of the new criminal group.

LRW: I think that can be arranged. I will get the word out.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thank you. Chuck said something about meeting at his sandwich shop tomorrow. If you can get Rope Guy, the Learnerer, and possibly the Energy Monster to come to this meeting, it will really be helpful.

LRW: I'll do what I can. I can't guarentee I'll get Maria, the Energy Monster, but I think I can get Rope Guy and the Learnerer. Anyone else?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, if you can possibly get word out to the former villains who don't know my secret as well.

LRW: That would be, Ms. Question, Timmy Timbo, Coach, Big Left-Hand Guy, Invisi-Bill, Steve McClean, Seymour Smooth, Hal Hardbargen, and the Whammer. I think, believe, assume that's all the rest that don't yet know your secret.

Wordgirl/Becky: Really? That's the only ones that don't know? Oh, Kid Potato doesn't know my secret either. But he, Hal, and Granny May are retired. I'm not sure if they would want to help or not.

LRW: Well, even if they don't, we can still let them know, inform them, and notify them about what's going on these days.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I guess that's a good idea.

Huggy/Bob: (In monkey talk.) I have to get back to Doc's lab. We have to come up with a vaccine for you before any of them decide to attack.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. Huggy says that he needs to get back to Doc's lab to help creat a vaccine for me, just in case they decide to attack.

LRW: Do you think Masked Villain and Dr. Andrewson had joined their group, alliance, their faction?

Wordgirl/Becky: I hope not. I really hope not.

(With that, Wordgirl and Huggy zoom over to Doc's lab.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Hey there, Wordgirl and Huggy. (He then senses something about behavior.) What's wrong?

Wordgirl/Becky: Doc, I just had a run in with Jason Maxwell and the Serial Killer. They are working together now.

Dr. Two-Brains: That is a concern.

Wordgirl/Becky: And just a few minutes ago, Jason was just harassing Beatrice at the Copy Shop. He was gone before I arrived but I told her about Chuck's meeting tomorrow at his sandwich shop.

Dr. Two-Brains: I know. Chuck called me a few minutes ago and told me that he wants to have a meeting about this new criminal team that's forming.

Wordgirl/Becky: I asked Lady Redundant Woman if she could contact all of the villains, former and otherwise, whether or not they know my secret. I'll have to tell Ms. Dewey at the library that I won't be able to come to work again until these criminals are taken care of.

Dr. Two-Brains: But I'm still working on that vaccine for you. I'm not sure how I'm going to test it out though. I think I got it right, but I have to see if it works.

Wordgirl/Becky: What did you come up with as a possibility?

Dr. Two-Brains: Well, you know when someone is bit by a rattlesnake, they use the venom from that particular snake to make anti-venom?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes.

Dr. Two-Brains: Well, I've come up with an idea that by using liquid lexonite and combining it with human DNA, it could be used as a vaccine. But I'm going to need to test it out on you. And I want to make sure that this works and doesn't interfere with your super powers.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I'm here. Let's see if this works.

Dr. Two-Brains: And I just want to go on record and say that I'm trying to help you. So if anything bad happens, I apologize right now.

Wordgirl/Becky: And can I ask? Where did you get human DNA?

Tobey: (Comes into the room.) I provided the DNA. I donated some of my blood to see if it can help make a vaccine to keep you safe.

Dr. Two-Brains: And I wasn't sure how much of each ingredient that I needed to help make this. So I may need more or less.

Tobey: And don't worry. I provided enough blood to be used for this.

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey, I hope you didn't donate too much.

Tobey: Don't worry. I was a little light-headed after I finished donating blood and I was lying down. But then I heard your voice and came in here. Besides, you're worth it.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. (She smiles at him and then gathers him into her arms and plants a kiss on his lips.) I love you, Tobey.

Tobey: And I love you as well, My love.

Dr. Two-Brains: (Ugh!) Ok you two. Wordgirl, are you ready to test this out?

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess so. I'm not too big about needles, but I'll brave one if I have to.

(She then goes to sit down and Tobey takes her hand into his, as Dr. Two-Brains goes to inject the experimental vaccine into her arm.)

Tobey: So, now what happens?

Wordgirl/Becky: How long will this take to be effective?

Dr. Two-Brains: I will give it 24 hours. Come back sometime tomorrow and we'll test to see if the vaccine has any effect, positive or negative.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, we don't want any negative effects.

Dr. Two-Brains: Yes, I know. And let me know if this has any effects on your powers. It may, in fact weaken them.

Wordgirl/Becky: I understand.

Tobey: Becky, I give you a ride home in my car. I don't think you should be flying anywhere for awhile.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok.

(Later, they arrive at her house.)

Tobey: Are you going to be ok?

Wordgirl/Becky: I hope so. I'll see you tomorrow at school. (They kiss one more time before she gets out of his car.) I love you.

Tobey: I love you too.

(As he drives away, he sees Scoops out on his front sidewalk and both guys wave at each other.)

Scoops: So, where were you today?

Wordgirl/Becky: Lots of places. First, Huggy and I had a run in with Jason Maxwell and the Serial Killer. Then, Lady Redundant Woman and her boss had a confrontation with Jason Maxwell at the Copy Shop. And then, Huggy and I went to Doc's lab and he is testing out a new vaccine to help me become immune to the effects of Lexonite. He injected an experimental sample an hour or so ago. And I'm now just getting home.

Scoops: Man, you did do a lot today.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah. So what did you do today?

Scoops: Victoria, Hunter, Violet, and I were talking to Eileen about Justin.

Wordgirl/Becky: Let me guess, she's fallen in love with him.

Scoops: Yeah. So when do you know you'll be immune to Lexonite?

Wordgirl/Becky: I have to go back to Doc's lab, either tomorrow or the next day, and test to see if this worked or not. And we'll probably check to see if this had any negative effect on my super powers. And we also have that meeting with the former villains tomorrow. I have to call Ms. Dewey and tell her what's going on and that I won't be able to come to work for awhile. Hopefully, she'll understand.

Scoops: Well, good luck.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks and don't you all worry too much about Eileen falling in love with Justin. He'll find out the hard way if he does anything dishonest to her or us.

(Scoops and Becky both laugh at that thought.)

Scoops: Well see you at school tomorrow.

Wordgirl/Becky: See you at school too.

(The next day, Becky arrives at school and she sees Eileen talking to Justin.)

Victoria: (She walks over to Becky.) Can you believe she's fallen for that guy?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I told this to Scoops yesterday, if he does anything wrong to her or us, then he'll see a very dangerous side of Eileen. And she probably gave him the same warning the other night at Homecoming, when he asked her to dance with him.

Victoria: Yeah, I guess you're right.

(They then head for Advanced 11th grade English and meet up with Tobey.)

Tobey: Hey Girls.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey Tobey. (They kiss and takes his hand into hers.)

Victoria: Hey Tobey.

Tobey: So what are you all talking about?

Wordgirl/Becky: We were just discussing Eileen and Justin.

Victoria: I was telling her that it seems wrong for Eileen to be in love with Justin. The same guy who trashed her house several years ago, as well as ours.

Tobey: I'm sure Justin was warned by Eileen, herself, about what happens if he does anything dishonest to her or us. We just have to let her deal with him.

Victoria: I guess so.

Tobey: She's more than capable then we are, when it comes to things like that.

(The school day goes on, and during lunch, Eileen comes to join her friends and brings Justin and his friend, Alex with her.)

Birthday Girl: Hello Guys. I hope you all don't mind, but Justin and Alex asked if they could sit with us today.

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure.

Violet: I guess it'll be ok to share the table with someone who robbed Scoops and I, when we were 11.

Scoops: And proceeded to beat me up after I handed my camera over to them.

Justin: Hey look, I'm sorry about that. We were a bunch of stupid kids then.

(Alex and Justin sit down and they all sit there in awkward silence for a few minutes.)

Victoria: (Sitting next to Hunter.) Can I ask you two a question? And I want an honest answer.

Alex: What is it now?

Victoria: What are you two really up to?

Alex: What do you mean?

Victoria: Don't play dumb with me. I'm the best at determining if someone is being dishonest or not and I want to know if you two are up to something?

Alex: We're not up to anything, so chill out!

Victoria: I'm not going to just 'chill out'. You two and your friends trashed my house, plus Eileen's and Tobey's houses back when we were kids. I can't speak for Eileen and Tobey, but I'm not going to forgive you for that so easily.

Alex: Why are you being so mean and nasty about it? Can't you just let it go?

Victoria: No, I can't just let it go. How would you feel if I went into your house and trashed it like you did to mine?

Alex: Aren't you a villain?

Victoria: Ex-villain, but I've never went into someone's house and trashed it.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's true. Victoria's never trashed a person's house.

Alex: Whatever. The villains in this town are a bunch of wusses anyway.

Tobey: You better take that back, Jerk! (He then stands up and goes to face Alex.)

Alex: (He then goes to confront Tobey.) Oh yeah, and what are you going to about it, Robot-boy?

Wordgirl/Becky: (She stands up and gets in the middle of the boys' confrontation.) Guys, this really isn't worth it.

Alex: Sit down, you tramp! (He then pushes her down.)

Tobey: Oh, you are going to pay for that. (He pushes up the sleeves of his shirt, preparing to punch Alex.) No one does that to my girlfriend and no one calls her harsh names.

(Scoops and Hunter go to hold Tobey back from punching Alex.)

Hunter: Hold back, Dude.

Scoops: Don't hit him, Tobey. Even though he deserves a beating for insulting Becky like that.

Justin: (He goes to try to hold back Alex from punching Tobey.) Come on, Alex. Let's not get into anymore trouble.

Alex: Fine, but I'm not through with this yet. (He then walks away.) You coming, Justin?

Justin: In a sec. (He turns towards Eileen and her friends.) Sorry about this, Eileen.

Birthday Girl: Ok. I'll see you later? We need to talk about this.

Justin: Right. (He then gives her a small peck on the cheek and then goes to join his friend.)

Tobey: You ok, Becky?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I'm fine. I've almost gotten crushed by rocks, sandwich presses, and your robots. Alex is nothing compared to that.

Victoria: Eileen, you need to end this relationship with Justin.

Birthday Girl: I'll give him another week.

(In the hallway.)

Alex: You need to end this with Eileen. She's the enemy, remember?

Justin: Whatever.

We owe to our fathers to keep the legacy going.

Justin: We don't have the rest of our friends. Their families all moved after the second Crime War.

Alex: We don't need them. We have our own band of criminals who are going to help us take over this town.

(Later, after school, Justin and Alex are walking home from school, when Thurston Smalls comes driving by.)

Thurston: So, what's going on, Boys?

Alex: Nothing much. Justin here is dating the enemy.

Justin: I told you. I'm only using her to gain her trust.

Thurston: That's a great way to defeat them.

Alex: But that one girl, Victoria Best. She seems to be very aggressive and nosy.

Thurston: We can take care of her. She's not much of a threat.

Justin: I don't know. She says that she's a former villain.

Alex: That girl, Becky said that a lot of villains in that town have given up their villainy ways.

Thurston: Yes, I know. My stepson and his assistant have done the same thing.

Alex: And I've heard talk about a secret meeting that's going to happen in the local sandwich shop.

Thurston: Very good spying skills, Boys. Head home, Guys. We're going to need to be ready for that secret meeting.

(Later that evening, Wordgirl and Huggy are zooming towards Chuck's sandwich shop to attend a secret meeting and she sees that just about all of the villains have arrived, she also sees that her two best friends are there as well.)

(Spying on them from across the street and hidden in an alleyway, Stan, the Serial killer and Jason Maxwell contact Thurston.)

Jason: Thurston, I just saw Wordgirl go into the sandwich shop and the doors are all closed and locked and the blinds are down. I think the meeting is about to begin.

Thurston: And are you sure that all of the villains and Wordgirl are there?

Jason: As far as I saw.

Thurston: Good. Time to eliminate them all. Alex, Justin, you boys know what you have to do?

Alex: Yes Sir.

(Then Justin and Alex secretly hurry over to the sandwich shop and they begin to place several planks of wood across the doors and windows.)

Justin: Do you really think this is a good idea?

Alex: Yes. How else are we going to get rid of these people. Sometimes blood needs to spill.

Justin: But…what about Eileen?

Alex: Forget about Eileen. She's the enemy and don't forget that.

Justin: Yeah, I guess you're right. (With not too much enthusiasm, Justin begins to worry about Eileen, since she's attending the meeting in the sandwich shop.) You know, those other kids aren't all that bad.

Alex: So, who cares? Come on. (He and Justin begin to douse the building with gasoline.)

Butcher: Why do I smell gasoline, all of the sudden?

Chuck: (Goes to check his appliances and sees that they aren't on.) Hmmm, I don't know. I turned off all of my appliances. And usually turn off the gas before heading home for the day.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, that is very smart, Chuck.

Chuck: Thanks. So, if it's not coming from in here. It might be coming from outside. (He goes to check, but notices that the door can't open.) That's strange. I can't seem to open the front door.

Tobey: (He then opens the blinds and notices that there's planks of wood on the windows.) Why are there planks of wood on the windows?

Chuck: I don't know. I didn't put them there.

Violet: I think someone's trying to keep us locked in here.

Scoops: Who would do something like that?

Mr. Big: My stepfather would. When I was about 12 or 13, I heard that he had a confrontation with someone and then he and some of his associates did the same thing to this person and the whole house was destroyed, killing the person and his whole family.

Wordgirl/Becky: I hate to do this to your shop, Chuck, but we need to get out of here so we don't get killed. (She then takes her leg and kicks the door off the hinges and everyone quickly escapes before the shop explodes.) Is everyone out? (They all nod 'yes' and then she uses her ice breath to put out the fire.) I'm so sorry about your shop, Chuck.

Chuck: It's ok. It can be rebuilt.

Birthday Girl: (She then sees Justin and Alex in the distance.) JUSTIN!

Justin: (He sees her coming towards him and he tries to act innocent.) Hey there, Eileen.

Birthday Girl: We're you the punks who did this?

Alex: Maybe we are and maybe we aren't. What are you going to do about it?

Birthday Girl: I warned you in the beginning about what happens to people who cross me! (She then begins to grow bigger and greener.)

Justin: Eileen, it wasn't my idea. (In a scared tone of voice, Justin begins to back away from her.)

Birthday Girl: Then who's idea was it?

Justin: It was Alex's idea.

Birthday Girl: I'm sorry, but did he put a gun to your head and forced you to do that?

Justin: No.

Alex: We did it for our fathers. Your superhero friend, over there, brought them to jail.

Birthday Girl: Yes, I remember what your fathers had you do. My superhero friend put them in jail for robbing people and making Fair City a more dangerous and violent place to live. So I say their punishments fit their crimes. Or something like that.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok Eileen, I think they got the idea.

Birthday Girl: Ok, Wordgirl. (She then shrinks back to normal size.) Just be glad that, my friend, Wordgirl here is merciful. And Justin, I don't want to speak to you again.

Justin: But…

Birthday Girl: 'But' nothing. You made the decision to help your friend do this. And I'm sorry for not listening to my friends. (She then begins to cry a little.)

(With that said, the rest of the villains and Wordgirl decide to call it a night and head home.)

(And now Justin watches as Eileen shuns him and walks away.)

Violet: Are you going to be ok, Eileen?

Birthday Girl: I don't know.

Victoria: You made the right decision to break up with him.

Birthday Girl: It felt right.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Talking to Dr. Two-Brains.) I'll come by tomorrow to see if this vaccine you gave me works.

Dr. Two-Brains: Ok.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She walks back over to Chuck.) And I'm still sorry about your sandwich shop.

Chuck: Thanks. But like I said, it can be rebuilt again. I'm just thankful that no one got hurt. And I'm especially thankful to have Wordgirl here to help. (He then gives her a hug.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She then returns the hug.) Awww, thanks Chuck. I'm always here to help a friend or anyone in need.

(Later, Alex and Justin are heading home to their moms' homes in Alex's car.)

Alex: Man, we really needed the help from those two new guys we recruited. Masked Villain and Dr. Andrewson. We need them to take care of that superhero. (He then notices that Justin is just staring blankly out the window of Alex's car.) Are you even listening to me?

Justin: I guess I am. But did you see how upset Eileen was?

Alex: Who gives a you-know-what? She is the enemy. And she's some kind of freak, just like the rest of those people. I thought we went through this.

Justin: I know. I'm just saying…

Alex: Are you having second thoughts?

Justin: I don't know…Maybe.

Alex: Well, you need to forget them. You need to focus on what we, the New Super Criminals Association, are trying to achieve and that's revenge and city takeover.

Justin: I don't know if I want to do that anymore.

Alex: Look, we're doing this for our fathers, grandfathers, and such. You need to stay loyal to our family's way of life.

Justin: Whatever.

Alex: There's going to be consequences if you decide to abandon our group and our cause. (He drops his childhood friend off at his house.) Think about what I said, Justin. (He then drives off.)

(Justin then watches as his friend heads home and then takes out a picture of himself and Eileen, from the Homecoming dance, where a photographer was hired to take photos of those attending the Homecoming dance and their dates and/or friends.)

The End…

Next…Justin has second thoughts and decides to leave the new criminal group…


	6. Chapter 6: Can You Forgive Me?

Can You Forgive Me?

(The next day, Justin arrives at school and he spots Eileen, sticking some of her books into her locker and then picking out her science book and a pink and white composition book and nervously walks over to her.)

Justin: Hey there, Eileen.

Birthday Girl: (In a tone that says, "I'm furious at you, but I'll still be polite to you.") Hi Justin.

Justin: Can we talk about this?

Birthday Girl: What's there to talk about? You and Alex tried to kill my friends and I and you destroyed a place of business of one of my former villainous colleagues.

Justin: Yeah, that's what I want to talk about. I'm really sorry that happened and I've decided that I don't want to help Alex and his criminal group anymore.

Birthday Girl: I don't believe you, Justin. (She then slams her locker door closed and hurries towards class.) You killed my trust in you. (As she heads to class, Justin begins to follow her.)

Justin: (He then grabs her by the arm.) Ok. I'll prove to you that I'm quitting.

Birthday Girl: How?

Justin: I'm not sure. But I'll think of something. Please, give me a chance.

Birthday Girl: (The bell rings.) Sorry, you're out of time. (She rolls her eyes as she walks away.) I have to get to class.

(As Eileen walks away, Alex comes up behind him.)

Alex: (With a glare in his eye.) So, where were you this morning? I waited for you.

Justin: (He looks back at Eileen, as she walks to her class.) I wanted to come to school early so I can talk to Eileen.

Alex: (He is upset, as he vigorously forces his friend to pay attention to him.) Hey, I thought we had an agreement. (He then points towards Eileen.) She's one of them and they are the enemy.

Justin: Yeah, that's what I wanted to tell her and you. I've decided to quit the criminal group.

Alex: (In a shocked expression.) WHAT?! You can't quit. We're in this for life.

Justin: Says who?

Alex: Says me. My father was the patriarch of the Dirkman crime family and that makes me in charge.

Justin: So does that automatically mean that you have the right to tell me when to quit or not?

Alex: Yes. And as far I'm concerned, we're in this for life. So that means if you want out, then you give me the right to kill you and I will do it, Pal. Don't think I won't.

Justin: Then, you'll find yourself not in Juvie, but in prison.

Alex: And, as for your little redhead 'girlfriend'…if you want to be with her, then you'll have to be with her in the afterlife. (He then sticks a pocket knife in Justin's face.)

(What Alex and Justin didn't know is that, as she was heading to English class, Becky had heard the conversation between Alex and Justin and she hurries towards English class to inform Tobey and Victoria.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Guys, while I was heading to class, I overheard Alex and Justin.

Tobey: What did they talk about?

Wordgirl/Becky: Justin is thinking of quitting the criminal group so he can get back with Eileen. He told Alex and they had an argument and Alex threatened Justin with a knife.

Victoria: Are you for real?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, super hearing doesn't lie. (Pointing to one of her ears.)

Tobey: I believe you, Becky. So what should we do?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know. I have too many things to do after school today. I have Book Club, then I have to work at the library, and then I'm going over to see Doc and see if the vaccine he injected into me is working. Hopefully nothing else will happen.

(Later at lunch, Becky had told Scoops and Violet the same thing she told Victoria and Tobey.)

Violet: My, this is serious. Do you think Justin is telling the truth?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I heard the whole conversation between Alex and Justin. But I suggest that we lay low for awhile.

Scoops: But what happens if Alex decides to threaten Eileen out of jealousy or something?

Wordgirl/Becky: Come on, it's not a very good idea to threaten the Birthday Girl.

Scoops: You do have a point.

(Elsewhere, Alex has phoned Thurston Smalls and has told him that Justin is quitting their criminal group, because he had fallen in love with the enemy.)

Thurston: This is a major problem. I think we should get rid of the reason for his decision.

Alex: I don't know, Sir. You didn't see what she did last night. She grew into this huge green freak when she got mad.

Thurston: Really? She grows into a huge green freak when she gets mad?

Masked Villain: (He had heard Thurston talking on the phone and heads into the main room.) Are you talking about that villain girl who becomes huge and green?

Thurston: Yes. You've dealt with her before, Masked Villain?

Masked Villain: I sure did. Many times. She's very powerful. You will have to get her before she has time to do that and it's not an easy task.

Thurston: Ok. (Turns back to Alex on the phone.) Did you hear that?

Alex: Yes. I think I'm going to need some help though.

Thurston: I can send Stan and Jason to help you.

Alex: Yes, that would be great help. I'll let them know what I want them to do. Justin's my friend and I don't want some freak girl to come in between us. Especially since she's one of those responsible for getting my father arrested and taken to prison.

Thurston: You're becoming just like your father and grandfather, before you, Alex. That is a very good thing.

(The phone call ends.)

(Later, as school finishes for the day, Justin decides to wait by Eileen's locker again.)

Birthday Girl: (She rolls her eyes and sighs.) What now, Justin?

Justin: Eileen, please forgive me. I know what I did was wrong, but please, I like you and I don't want you to hate me.

Birthday Girl: Justin, I don't hate anyone, but I do dislike people who try to kill me and my friends. Things like that has happened before, many times. And those people you associate with…they are a lot more evil than I was when I was a villain. (She continues to see the desperate look on his face.) Ok Justin, I'll give you one last chance and if you do anything to me and/or to my friends like you did last night…Let's just say you haven't seen the full wrath of the Birthday Girl. (She then heads for a meeting with the Dance Committee.)

(After school and her Book Club meeting, Becky heads for her job at the City Library.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hi there, Ms. Dewey.

Ms. Dewey: Hey there, Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm so sorry that I couldn't come yesterday. I had a meeting with my friends and allies about this new crime group that just formed.

Ms. Dewey: That's ok, Becky. (She then whispers.) I know that you are Wordgirl and that you have a duty to this city.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. (She then goes to takes books, piles them onto a cart, and takes them back to their shelves, before going over to work in the Children's section.)

(Meanwhile, Alex is meeting with Stan, the Serial Killer and Jason Maxwell.)

Jason: So, what's this mission about?

Alex: My friend, Justin is becoming a traitor to our group. He's too distracted with this girl he likes. She's a former child villain, but she's hard to take out because of her powers.

Stan: Is she the one who gets very big and green if she doesn't get her way or something?

Alex: Yes. She's the enemy, as far as I'm concerned and Justin's turned his back on us because of her. I need for you guys to take care of her.

Jason: But how? If she turns into a huge green monster if she gets mad, how will we be able to achieve this goal?

Alex: I guess we'll just have to surprise her. I'll tell you when this mission will take place. But, do you agree with this mission?

Jason: Sure thing, Kid.

(Elsewhere, Dr. Andrewson has a mission of his own to accomplish. He and Masked Villain have found out that all of the Lexonite found on Earth is now being housed in Dr. Two-Brains' lab and is being used to help Wordgirl.)

(He finds the building where Dr. Two-Brains' lab is located and tries to sneak inside, but comes face to face with both of Doc's former henchmen, who are now security guards for the building.)

Henchman #1: Going somewhere, Pal?

Dr. Andrewson: Get out of my way, you two buffoons.

Henchman #1: We don't think so. We know who you are, Dr. Andrewson. You better turn around and head back to where you came from because this building is off-limits to you and to your associates.

Dr. Andrewson: But I'm a man of science.

Henchman #1: We don't care. (They both point their fingers, telling Dr. Andrewson to go.)

Dr. Andrewson: Fine then. (He then goes around the corner and looks for another way inside.)

(But, what he doesn't know is that Doc's former henchmen have decided to inform their former boss about Dr. Andrewson.)

Dr. Two-Brains: So, you're telling me that Dr. Andrewson is snooping around this building?

Henchman #1: He sure is, Boss. Charlie and I told him to go away, but we think he's going to find another way in. And we don't know why he's snooping around here in the first place.

Dr. Two-Brains: Hmmmm. (He then looks around his lab and his eyes fix on a piece of Lexonite, that he's planning to use to test out the vaccine he injected into Wordgirl and realization hits him as to why Dr. Andrewson is snooping around the building.) (GASPS!) I think I know why he's here. Every encounter Wordgirl's had with him and Masked Villain usually resulted in them using Lexonite on her and I now own every piece of Lexonite, found in the city. He and Masked Villain are after this so they can make new weapons to defeat Wordgirl. You two have got to make sure that Dr. Andrewson doesn't get in here.

Henchman #1: We'll sure try, Boss. (They then go to inform other security guards about the possibility of Dr. Andrewson breaking into Doc's lab and stealing his full supply of Lexonite and they go to guard all the doors and windows.)

Dr. Andrewson: (He sees this and becomes frustrated.) Dang it. (Talking to himself, he decides to give up for the time being and head back to the new headquarters.)

Masked Villain: So, you couldn't get in to steal the Lexonite?

Dr. Andrewson: No, that villain with the mouse brain…his former helpers are now guarding the building and they informed other guards about me being there.

Masked Villain: We need another way of getting that full supply of Lexonite. (He then comes up with a plan, that involves Doc's family.) I have an idea. But we're going to need the help of Jason Maxwell.

Dr. Andrewson: He's already helping out Alex with his problem.

Masked Villain: That can wait. We need this done now. I think it's about time that our whole group came together for a meeting.

(Elsewhere, Justin had stayed behind to wait for Eileen to finish her meeting with the Dance Committee.)

Justin: Hey there.

Birthday Girl: Were you waiting for me to finish with my meeting?

Justin: Yes, I was wondering if I could give you a ride home from school?

Birthday Girl: That's ok. I have my own car. But you can walk me to my car if you wish.

Justin: Ok. (He then goes to walk with her to her car.) So, do you forgive me?

Birthday Girl: I guess so. But like I said before, Justin…

Justin: I understand. And just for the record, I never really wanted to hurt you. That was all Alex's fault.

Birthday Girl: Are you sorry for breaking into my house when we were kids?

Justin: Yes. I said, I was a stupid kid then. So thanks for accepting my apologies and I promise to not betray you again. You know, Alex keeps telling me that you're my enemy. But I don't think that about you, at least, not anymore.

Birthday Girl: Really?

Justin: Really. And I also find you to be very beautiful.

Birthday Girl: Thanks.

(At that moment, Justin leans down and he and Eileen share a first real kiss.)

(Alex sees this and becomes enraged and heads home alone.)

Alex: (While driving home from school, he begins to make a threat to Eileen, by talking to himself.) You're going to pay for this, Eileen.

(Later that day, Becky finishes working at the City Library and instead of heading home, she heads straight to Dr. Two-Brains' lab, where he and Capt. Huggyface are working to find a vaccine for Wordgirl, so that she can be immune to the effects of Lexonite.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She drives up to the building where the lab is located and as she walks to the door.) Hey Henchmen.

Henchman #1: Hey there, Wordgirl. (Doc's henchmen also know Wordgirl's secret identity.) How are you this evening?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm doing good. How are you guys doing?

Henchman #1: We're doing very good. Doc's waiting for you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. See you guys.

Henchman #1: See ya.

(Becky makes her way down the hall, towards Doc's lab and knocks.)

Huggy/Bob: (Talking in monkey talk, opens the door and is happy to see her.) Hey there, Wordgirl. We're happy to see you. Doc is waiting for you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. Doc, I'm here.

Dr. Two-Brains: Hey there, Wordgirl. So, have you have anything happen to you since I injected that experimental vaccine?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, my powers are just as powerful as always.

Dr. Two-Brains: Good, good, good. Now let's see if this helps you stay immune to Lexonite. Now, Wordgirl, I'm going to place you into this chamber and I'm going to place this small piece of Lexonite inside with you. I need for you to stay in there for about…(Looks to Capt. Huggyface to know how long it takes for Wordgirl to be affected by Lexonite.)

Huggy/Bob: (In Monkey talk.) It takes a few seconds for her to become affected.

Wordgirl/Becky: He said that it takes a few seconds for me to become affected by Lexonite.

Dr. Two-Brains: Ok then, you need to stay inside this chamber for about thirty minutes at the most. Let me know if you feel any weakness.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok, here I go. (She gulps and then heads into the chamber. Then Doc places the small sample of Lexonite inside the chamber, alongside her and they wait for about thirty minutes to see if she has any affect or not.) So far, so good.

Dr. Two-Brains: Ok, would you mind staying in there for about another thirty minutes?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure thing. (But a few minutes longer and she starts to become weak from the exposure.) Doc, I'm starting to feel a bit on the weak side.

Dr. Two-Brains: Ok. I'm going to have to tweek it up a bit. But I believe that we're going in the right direction. (He then lets her out before she becomes too weak.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She is a little dizzy from the exposure to the Lexonite and goes to sit down.) I need to sit for awhile, before heading home. (Huggy then hands her some water.) Thanks Huggy. (As she drinks the water.) You're doing a good job though.

Dr. Two-Brains: Thanks. I just want to make sure you're safe. The last two times you were exposed to Lexonite, you almost died. And one of those times, Masked Villain asked me to put you out of your misery.

Wordgirl/Becky: I remember those times. (After an hour or so of recuperating from the Lexonite exposure, Wordgirl stands up.) I'm going to head home now.

Dr. Two-Brains: Are you sure you can drive home?

Wordgirl/Becky: I think so. (She stands up, but she still feels a bit on the dizzy side.)

Dr. Two-Brains: I don't think so. I'm going to take you home. I don't want to be responsible for you getting into an accident. You can come and pick up your car in the morning or something.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. If you don't mind me being here.

Dr. Two-Brains: I rather you be here, instead of trying to drive home.

Huggy/Bob: I'll be here as well, Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Huggy.

(With that, Wordgirl goes to lie down on a bed in another room and waits until Doc is ready to bring her home.)

(Later, he brings her home.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Just come by tomorrow and pick up your car before school.

Wordgirl/Becky: I sure hope I remember it's there and not here. Thanks for taking me home and thanks for trying to find a way to help me.

Dr. Two-Brains: I'm still working on that, but no problem.

Wordgirl/Becky: You know, ever since you became Dr. Two-Brains, I never forgot what a great friend you are. Even though it seemed that we battled non-stop and all, you're still one of my best friends.

Dr. Two-Brains: Same here, Sweetie.

(They participate in a friendship-type hug and she heads into her house, waving 'bye' to him.)

(He smiles as he watches her enter her house and then he drives away, towards his own house with his wife and son.)

The End…

Next…The new criminals hold their first meeting…


	7. Chapter 7: Players Coming Together

Players Coming Together

(That Friday, Alex is sitting in class, trying to pay attention to the teacher, but is being distracted by Eileen and Justin, who now are sitting next to each other in class.)

(When class time is over and the bell rings.)

Justin: (Talking to Eileen as they exit their class.) So, how about tonight, I take you to see a movie?

Birthday Girl: That sounds good and how about I take you to this really nice dance club. It's called the Pink Bunny Dance Club. It's owned by one of my fellow, former villains.

Justin: Sounds good. I think I've passed by it several times.

(They separate and head to different classes and as Justin is making his way to class, Alex sticks out his foot and Justin trips over it.)

Alex: Whoops! My bad!

Justin: (He then looks up at Alex and stands back up with vigorous fury in his eyes and tone of voice.) Enough of this, Alex! You're becoming a real pain and an even bigger jerk. Do you know that?

Alex: And you're becoming just like the enemy. Soft and wimpy. So, what are you doing tonight?

Justin: Not that it's any of your business, Eileen and I are going out.

Alex: (In a sarcastic tone of voice, he slowly approaches his ex-best friend.) You know what? You're right, it's none of my business and maybe I shouldn't care that my best friend is dating the enemy. (His tone of voice changes to one that is threatening.) But all I can say is this. Now that you've sided with the enemy, don't expect me to go easy on you.

(Later, at lunch.)

Tobey: So are you sure you want to come to my robotics tournament tomorrow, Becky? I know you have a lot of things going on and if you have to cancel, I won't be upset.

Wordgirl/Becky: No, I'll come, Tobey. It'll help get my mind off of what's been going on. Besides, I love you and I want to be there to help support you.

Tobey: Ok, thanks.

Scoops: What are you two talking about?

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey has a robotics tournament on Saturday.

Scoops: Oh, I know. I'm doing a story about it for the school newspaper.

Birthday Girl: We're all going to go and watch it.

Justin: A robotics tournament?

Scoops: Oh yeah. Tobey here is an expert robot builder.

Violet: He's been building robots since he was a young child.

Justin: Really?

Tobey: It's true and I used to use that gift to cause mass destruction of public property. But a few years back, I've decided to give that up and build robots for more positive reasons, like I'm doing tomorrow.

Justin: Would you mind if I came along and watched?

Tobey: I wouldn't mind, one bit.

(Later that day, after school is finished, Becky is driving home, when she gets a call on her cell phone.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She checks her phone and sees that it's Doc calling her and she decides to park her car alongside a storefront.) Hello? Doc?

Dr. Two-Brains: Wordgirl, I need for you to come to my lab. It's very important. Capt. Huggyface has just told me something about Lexonite that might help me make a vaccine.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can. (She then hangs up and heads back into traffic and heads towards Doc's lab.)

Henchman #1: (Doc's Henchmen see her park her car and then enter the building.) Hey there, Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey Guys. (She then heads to Doc's lab.) Hey Doc.

Dr. Two-Brains: Hey there, Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: So what did you want to show me?

Dr. Two-Brains: In a minute, but first, you're going to need to wear this.

Wordgirl/Becky: A radiation suit?

Dr. Two-Brains: Well, this is a special suit. Capt. Huggyface and I have been working on this as well. It's supposed to keep you safe from Lexonite exposure.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, ok. (She then goes to put on the radiation suit and then rejoins Doc and Huggy.) So, you said you wanted to show me something about Lexonite that may help in making a vaccine?

Dr. Two-Brains: Right, right, right. Well, out of a hunch, I decided to drill into a small sample and I came upon this. (He shows her a white, glowing particle, that closely resembles a pearl.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She's is both amazed and curious about the particle.) Wow, what is it?

Dr. Two-Brains: It's the core of that piece of Lexonite. I'm thinking that maybe this is where most of the potency comes from.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, that does make sense. It's like when one bites into a chili pepper. All the potent flavor comes from the seeds in the center of the pepper.

Dr. Two-Brains: Right, exactly. So I'm thinking that we need to use this in order to make a vaccine. Not the whole rock.

Wordgirl/Becky: That does sound like a good idea. (Even though she's wearing a radiation suit that is designed to keep her safe from Lexonite exposure, she begins to feel a bit on the weak side, because of the white, glowing Lexonite core.) Oh Man, I'm starting to feel a bit on the weak side. (She then begins to hyperventilate.)

Huggy/Bob: (In monkey talk.) Why don't you go and lie down for awhile?

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. (Huggy takes her to an adjacent room, so she can rest up a bit, and, all the while, her breathing is becoming labored and weak.)

Dr. Two-Brains: I'm sorry, Sweetie. I didn't mean to do that.

Wordgirl/Becky: It's ok. It's not your fault. I just need some rest right now. (She lays down and tries to relax.)

Dr. Two-Brains: (Talking to Huggy and still feeling a bit guilty for making her weak, by showing her a core sample of the Lexonite rock.) Man, that stuff is potent. But I think it's what I need to make the vaccine. (Huggy agrees and goes to help him make a vaccine for Wordgirl, as she continues to rest to regain her strength.)

(But, unknown to any of them, Dr. Andrewson had been spying on them from within a van that is parked across the street from the building where the lab is located, with the use of surveillance equipment. He had heard the whole conversation about the core of the Lexonite rock being more potent than the rock itself.)

Dr. Andrewson: (Reporting on what he learned to Masked Villain.) So, I have some new information that can help us rid ourselves of Wordgirl.

Masked Villain: What is it?

Dr. Andrewson: I was eavesdropping on this conversation Dr. Two-Brains and Wordgirl had. He and Wordgirl's sidekick found out that inside each and every rock of Lexonite, lies a white, glowing pearl-like core and that core is more potent than the whole rock itself. Perhaps that's where Lexonite gets it's potent power from.

Masked Villain: Wow, this is very useful information.

Dr. Andrewson: Thank you. Thurston's help and money is making it possible for us to get this information. So now all we need to do is to steal the Lexonite's core sample. But it won't be easy. Dr. Two-Brains and his associates have that placed very tight secured.

Masked Villain: Don't worry about that, Neal (Dr. Andrewson's first name.). We'll figure out something. Until then, come back to the hideout.

Dr. Andrewson: Ok.

(Meanwhile, an hour or so later, Wordgirl is fully rested and feeling like her old self again.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey Doc, I'm feeling better now.

Dr. Two-Brains: Thank goodness. So, do you have plans for tomorrow?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes actually, Tobey's going to be in a tournament for the Robotics Club and my friends and I are all going to watch.

Dr. Two-Brains: Well, isn't that a treat? Perhaps I can bring the family and come and watch.

Wordgirl/Becky: That would be great. I'm sure Tobey will be happy to see you all there. And tonight, my friends and I are taking Justin to the Pink Bunny Dance Club for the first time.

Dr. Two-Brains: I haven't taken Beatrice there in a while. Maybe after leaving here, I can take her there.

Wordgirl/Becky: What about Phillip?

Dr. Two-Brains: Bea can make a copy to stay with him or something.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I'll see you later, Doc.

Dr. Two-Brains: Same here. Drive safely.

Wordgirl/Becky: You too. (She then heads to her car.) Bye Henchmen.

Henchman #1: Bye Wordgirl. Be safe.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks, you too. (She then heads home to get ready to go the Pink Bunny Dance Club.)

TJ: (He sees his sister coming into the house and heading up to her room.) Hey Sis.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey TJ.

TJ: So, where were you today and where are you going now?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, after school, Doc asked me to come to his lab to show me something and now I'm heading to the Pink Bunny Dance Club with my friends.

TJ: Cool.

(A little while later, Tobey shows up to take her to the club, Violet and Scoops are going along with them.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She comes out of her house, wearing a short denim skirt and a fushia top and a denim jacket.) Hey guys. (In her purse, she is caring her communicator device, along with her phone.)

Violet: Hey Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey Violet.

Scoops: So where were you today after school?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, as I was driving home from school, Doc had asked me to come to his lab to show me something.

Tobey: What?

Wordgirl/Becky: He found out that within a Lexonite rock, there lies a core. It is white, glows, and resembles a pearl. It's where the rock itself gets its potent power from. I mean, just alone, the core was able to affect me, while wearing a radiation suit that Doc and Huggy designed to help me from being exposed to Lexonite. But, apparently, the core was too strong for it. Anyway, Doc and Huggy are going to use that to come up with a vaccine.

Violet: A vaccine? Is this to help you not feel the effects of Lexonite?

Wordgirl/Becky: Something like that. Doc had used some, combined with Earth DNA and it worked for a while, but I still felt a little weak. Not as much as it would without the vaccine prototype.

Tobey: I had donated some of my blood so that Doc would have Earth human DNA.

(They then arrive at the Pink Bunny Dance Club and walk inside.)

Violet: (She looks around for the others and spots Eileen, Justin, Hunter, and Victoria.) There's the others.

Victoria: Hey Guys.

Birthday Girl: Justin's really liking this place.

Justin: Yeah, this place is awesome. Not too loud and not too quite. And you say that this place is owned by a former villain?

Birthday Girl: That's right. Mr. Big owns this place and that's Tiny Big, operating as DJ.

Justin: Cool. So, are we going to dance or what?

(Soon all the kids are out on the dance floor, dancing up the night.)

(As she continues to dance with Tobey, Becky glances over at the door and she notices that Doc and LRW are there as well, and they had brought several other former villains with them, even Granny May.)

Wordgirl/Becky: OMG!

Tobey: What's up?

Wordgirl/Becky: Doc and Lady Redundant Woman are here and they had brought several other former villains with them, including Granny May.

Tobey: Really? (He looks over and sees them as well.) Wow. Granny May hardly ever leaves her house anymore. Except to come to watch Eugene play football at school.

Wordgirl/Becky: Why doesn't she leave her house much?

Tobey: I don't know.

Wordgirl/Becky: She did come to that meeting we had at Chuck's sandwich shop. You know what? I'm going to go over and hang with them for awhile.

Tobey: Sounds like a good idea. I want to come as well. I am a former villain as well.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. We just need to let our friends know. (She then goes to let her friends know that she and Tobey are going to hang out with some of the former villains for awhile and then, she and Tobey make an appearance at the table with the former villains.) Hey everyone!

Dr. Two-Brains: Hey there, Wordgirl.

Granny May: It's so nice to see you, Sweetie. How are you doing these days?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm doing ok. I've had a lot on my mind. So, I've never seen you at this club before.

Granny May: I know. I just wanted to see what the fuss was all about. And I must say, Mr. Big does know how to run a dance club.

Tobey: It's very popular. All the kids in school love it.

Chuck: I love it here too. They serve great sandwiches. Kind of small, but they're good.

LRW: So, we hear that Tobey is going to compete, participate, and take part in a robotics tournament tomorrow.

Tobey: That's right. All those years of building robots is going to pay off in a positive way. And, did I tell you that I'm the only contestant that has handmade robots? All of the rest have ones that were built with a model kit. I work at the hobby shop and I've seen members of the Robotics Club buy them.

Butcher: Have you ever used a model kit?

Tobey: My first robot was built from a kit. But I was only about six then and my mother bought it for me.

Chuck: Wow, your mother actually bought you a robot kit?

Tobey: She said that I needed a hobby. She had no idea that I would later turn that hobby into something evil and destructive.

Chuck: Where were you at Wordgirl?

Wordgirl/Becky: Do you mean when I was six? That's like ten years ago. Well, Huggy was still busy helping me control my powers. I've had them since I been here, but I had little control over them.

Granny May: So when did you start using your powers to help people?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't remember too much of that. I think I was about 7 or 8 and I had stopped a boulder from falling onto a train track or something. I was 8 or 9 when I got my first key to the city for stopping a casual criminial from robbing the bank. Then between that one casual criminal and Butcher, I was just keeping the citizens safe from natural disasters. I had met Doc when I was 9½.

Butcher: So wait, I was the very first real villain you battled?

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, yeah. And I have to say, I wished you weren't a villain at the time. I could tell that you were a good person and someone I would consider to be a friend.

Butcher: (He smiles when he hears that.) Really? I'm glad that I finally saw the error of my ways. You are one great hero and friend. (He then gives her a small bear hug.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. And when I heard Capt. Justice tell me that I'll get over the death of a best friend, who became villain, I knew he wasn't a true hero. I'm not saying that I'm perfect, because I'm not.

Chuck: I beg to differ, Wordgirl. You can ask any villain in this town, former or otherwise, and they would say the same thing…You are the best superhero because you have a heart of gold and you're willing to help anyone in need. And I mean, 'anyone'.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Guys. I just hope I can handle that new crime group that just emerged.

Granny May: Wordgirl, we have faith in you, Child. If you can battle and defeat us, then you are capable of defeating that new crime group.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks, but they are violent and most of them had killed people in the past. I don't remember any of you doing that. And the ones I'm most concerned with are Masked Villain and Dr. Andrewson. Somehow they always find a way to bring me to the brink of death. I mean, this may sound weird, but they both scare me. Even more so than Miss Power ever had.

Tobey: (He then caresses her back, trying to help her feel better.) Becky, I love you and I won't let anyone harm you again.

Dr. Two-Brains: Wordgirl, we're all here for you, Sweetie.

Birthday Girl: (She and Victoria come over to where Wordgirl and some of her former adult villains are seated.) Hey Becky, is everything ok over here?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, everything is fine. Where are Hunter and Justin?

Tobey: And Violet and Scoops?

Victoria: Violet and Scoops are still dancing and Hunter and Justin are in the boys' room. So, what's going on over here?

Wordgirl/Becky: We were just reminiscing about the past and all and then I told the truth about my feelings about Masked Villain and Dr. Andrewson. I'm scared of them, a lot.

Victoria: Oh, come on, Becky. You're the best superhero there is and I'm the best at determining that.

Wordgirl/Becky: But they always seem to defeat me to the point where I almost die. I know, I'm willing to die to keep people safe and all, but it still scares me.

Mr. Big: (He had decided to make an appearance in his club and he comes across Wordgirl and several other former villains and they all seem quite sad and depressed.) Hey there, what is with all the long faces? Aren't you all having fun?

Birthday Girl: We're having fun, but Wordgirl was just telling us how nervous she is about having to battle the new crime group that just formed.

Mr. Big: (He then goes to sit next to his former nemesis and puts an arm around her.) Wordgirl, I know you're feeling nervous and all, but try not to think about it now. My one rule in my club is to have fun and leave your troubles at the door. Ok? Now let's see that Wordgirl-smile that we've all come to know and adore. (He then begins to tease her a little, in order to make her smile and lighten up.) Do I have to use mind-control?

Wordgirl/Becky: You know I don't approve of using mind-control. (She then sees that he's not really serious about the mind-control part and begins to smile a little, followed by a slight snicker.) Thank you, Mr. Big. And you know what I decided? We should have another meeting.

Chuck: We tried that but…

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, no offense, but maybe your sandwich shop wasn't the best location for a secret meeting.

Chuck: I guess that makes sense. So, where do you have in mind?

Wordgirl/Becky: The most secret place I know of…My Secret Spaceship Hideout.

Mr. Big: Your hideout?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. It's in a great, secret location and it's very secure.

Dr. Two-Brains: I've been in there once and it is a great location.

Tobey: I rode in it once.

Wordgirl/Becky: It's also where Huggy lives now. So, how about it?

Chuck: I guess it would be a good idea to meet there, instead of my sandwich shop.

Wordgirl/Becky: Your sandwich shop is located in the middle of town. It's not exactly hidden from view.

Granny May: She does have a point.

Dr. Two-Brains: So, should we get word to the other villains?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, only those villains who know my secret are going to be allowed to go there. Which is why I would like to tell several more villains soon. Starting with Ms. Question and Whammer.

Chuck: You seriously want Whammer to know your secret? He's not too good at keeping secrets, you know.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hmmm, you do have a point. I guess I should wait to tell him. Well anyway, who thinks that having a meeting in my hideout is a good idea?

(All the former villains, seated at the table, raise their hands.)

LRW: Very good idea, suggestion, and a very good plan.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She looks at her watch.) Oh Man, I'm so going to be late getting home. I'll see you all later. I let you know when the secret meeting will be held. (She waves bye to the adult villains and she and her friends head home for the night.)

Tobey: (He drops her off at her house.) Did you have a good night?

Wordgirl/Becky: It was good, thanks. And I was in need of a good time. I've been so stressed out lately.

Tobey: Well, I'll see you tomorrow.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. I'll see you at the tournament. I may or may not come in my cheerleader outfit.

Tobey: It doesn't matter. As long as you're there…That's all that matters. (He then leans over to her and they kiss with a lot of feeling and passion in it.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I have to go in now.

Tobey: Ok.

(She then heads to her front door and as she enters her house, she looks back at him and blows him a kiss and he blows one back at her.)

(The next day, Becky is getting ready to go to Tobey's Robotics Club tournament and decides to wear her cheerleader outfit to show support for not only Tobey, but for their school as well.)

TJ: Hey Becky, where are you off to?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm going to watch Tobey compete in a robotics tournament.

TJ: Do you think I can come?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure, come on.

(Soon, they are both heading towards the Civic Center where the tournament is taking place.)

Tobey: Hey there, you're here. (He kisses her and then he sees TJ.) Hey there, TJ.

TJ: Hey. I hope you don't mind me coming here.

Tobey: I don't mind.

TJ: So what's going to happen here?

Tobey: I'm going to have my robot battle another robot.

TJ: Awesome.

(Soon, Becky and TJ go to sit where the rest of her friends are seated.)

Violet: Hey there, TJ.

TJ: Hey Violet and everyone else.

MC: Welcome everyone to the first Robotics Club tournament for 2013/2014! (As the day goes on.) And now for our next competitors. From all the way in Somerset High School, Rodney Morrison and from right here, from Fair City High School, Tobey McCallister the Third! Ok Guys, when I blow the whistle, begin. 3,2,1...(Blows whistle!)

(Soon Tobey's robot is battling Rodney's robot. The two boys are controlling their robots with the use of remotes.)

Wordgirl/Becky: COME ON, YOU CAN DO IT! YES! YES!

TJ: This so a lot more awesome than watching him use his robots destroy the city.

Violet: I know. GO TOBEY!

Scoops: (He's taking pictures of the tournament for the school newspaper.) This is great footage.

(Within ten minutes, Tobey's robot overwhelms Rodney's robot and wins.)

Tobey: YES!

Wordgirl/Becky: I knew you could do it. (She then begins to shake her pom-poms in the air.)

TJ: That was totally awesome! Maybe when I'm in high school, I can join the Robotics Club and maybe Tobey can show me how to build them by hand, without a kit.

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey is the best robot-builder there is. (She then walks over to Tobey and they hug.) You did great!

Tobey: Thanks. I think having you here was like having a good luck charm. (They hug and kiss.)

(Later, the tournament ends and Tobey wins first place and Rodney from Somerset wins 4th place.)

Rodney: You did very good, McCallister. What's your secret?

Tobey: Well, I've been building robots since I was 6, when my mother bought me a kit. But, if you're asking me when I started building them without a kit, that would be 9½ or 10. But you did very good yourself. Better luck next time. Oh, and get yourself a great cheering squad. That always help.

Rodney: I'll remember that. Thanks. (They shake hands and Rodney waves bye to Tobey.)

Victoria: Wow, he seemed nice.

Tobey: Yeah, he did. He's like the best robot builder in Somerset.

(Later that day, they head to Chuck's Sandwich Shoppe to celebrate.)

Chuck: Hey there.

Tobey: Hey Chuck. Guess what?

Chuck: What?

Tobey: I won first place at the Robotics Tournament.

Chuck: Wow, very good. So, I'm guessing you're here to celebrate.

Tobey: You got that right.

(Later, as the kids eat their sandwiches, Chuck comes over to Wordgirl.)

Chuck: Wow, you seem happier today than you were for the past week or so.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I guess Tobey competing in that tournament made me sort of forget about my issues.

TJ: Hey Sandwich-Guy, you make the best sandwiches in town.

Chuck: Thanks. You're Becky's younger brother, aren't you?

TJ: Yep. I've never been here before and I have to say you are the best.

Chuck: Thanks Kid.

(Later that day, Becky and TJ bid farewell to their friends and head home for the rest of the day and for the rest of the weekend, the new crime group decides to lay low for awhile, before they attack.)

The End…

Next…The new crime group comes up with ideas to defeat and destroy Wordgirl and her allies…


	8. Chapter 8: Evil Strategies

Evil Strategies

(With all that's been going on, the new crime group is now coming together to come up with ideas and strategies that they can use to take down Wordgirl and her allies.)

(That Sunday, at the home of Thurston Smalls.)

Thurston: (He is now the official leader of the new crime group.) So, do any of you have ideas on how to defeat and destroy Wordgirl and her allies?

Masked Villain: Well, my colleague and I have come up with a new idea. Dr. Andrewson, you may now have the floor.

Dr. Andrewson: Thanks, Masked Villain. Well, as you all know, I found a way to make Wordgirl weaker. I was eavesdropping on a conversation between her and Dr. Two-Brains. He and her former sidekick have discovered a pearl-like core inside a sample of Lexonite. From what I heard, it is more potent than the rock itself. And I also found out that Dr. Two-Brains is using it to make Wordgirl a vaccine, so she can be immune to the effects of Lexonite.

Thurston: So, have you successfully gotten a hold of this core?

Dr. Andrewson: I tried, many times, but that whole building is very well guarded. Doc's former henchmen are in charge of making sure that no one, like us, gets their hands on it.

Thurston: His henchmen, eh? Well, perhaps I can help you with that part. Anything else? Alex, you told me that your friend, Justin has fallen in love with that ex-villain girl, Eileen.

Alex: Yes Sir. And I want to get back at her, but you should've seen what she did that night we destroyed the sandwich shop. She grew into this huge green monster. Very freaky and she seems to be able to do that at will, without really thinking about it. It's going to be hard to take her down.

Thuston: You're going to need some help. Masked Villain and Dr. Andrewson are occupied with their strategy, so Jason Maxwell and Stan Kenrow (The Serial Killer's real name.) will have to assist you.

Jason: We'll help you, as soon as we accomplish our strategy.

Thurston: And what do you two want to accomplish?

Jason: I want to get back at Beatrice. And I've come up with an idea of how to do that. I will kidnap her son and she'll have no choice but agree to give in to my demands.

Masked Villain: Ugh! I hate kids. Can't we just kill him?

Jason: Not right away. I need to use him as a pawn to get his mother to come to me.

Alex: What if she sends Wordgirl instead?

Stan: Then we can take her down.

Thurston: And with Wordgirl taken care of, I can finally get revenge on my stepson. Then after all that, we can take over the city.

(Meanwhile, Wordgirl and Huggy are setting up their hideout, for their own secret meeting.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Are you sure you don't mind several former villains being in our hideout?

Huggy/Bob: I don't mind. I think that was a great idea of having a secret meeting here.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok, thanks. (She looks around.) This looks very good. (She then looks at her computer that she and Huggy use to communicate with Lexicon and comes up with another possibility.) Huggy, I was just thinking that maybe we could use more help.

Huggy/Bob: Do you want me to contact Miss Power?

Wordgirl/Becky: You know, if worst comes to worst, yes. She will be the best help we could get. But only if we really have to.

Huggy/Bob: (Gives her a thumbs up.) Good idea.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I have to get going now. I'm thinking of visiting Granny May. Tobey says that she hardly ever leaves her house anymore, except to watch Eugene play sports or something. Maybe she's lonely or something.

Huggy/Bob: Can I come along?

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess. But you do know that you don't really like her tea or fruit cake and that's what she usually serves.

Huggy/Bob: Maybe you can make something for her and us?

Wordgirl/Becky: Hmmm, good idea. I can bake strawberry, cotton candy covered crumpets. I made them for a sleepover once, and my friends adored them.

Huggy/Bob: MMM! (He rubs his tummy, thinking how yummy those crumpets are.) Sounds yummy.

Wordgirl/Becky: We better hurry home so we can bake them. (She and Bob race home to bake some treats to take over to Granny May's house.) I hope Granny May will like these.

Huggy/Bob: What about tea?

Wordgirl/Becky: Maybe we can make ginger tea. Tobey's mom showed me how to make this really nice tasting ginger tea once.

(Two hours later, Becky and Bob are in her car, heading to Granny May's house, along with some treats to share with her.)

Granny May: (She is sitting on her rocking chair, knitting something, when she hears her doorbell.) I'm coming. (She has a harder time getting up, without the use of a cane. She goes to answer the door.) Wordgirl, Capt. Huggyface. I'm so thrilled to see that you've come to visit me.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, Tobey informed me that you hardly ever leave your house anymore, except to go and watch Eugene play sports at school.

Granny May: There's not much for me to do anymore. And I can't go to places too much anymore. I can't drive my car and it takes me too long to walk anywhere.

Wordgirl/Becky: So, how do you get food and things like that?

Granny May: Eugene and his parents sometimes help me out. But they can't do that all the time. And they also pointed out that once Eugene graduates from high school, my son and his wife are planning to retire from their jobs and take a cruise. My other two kids and their families don't live around here anymore, either. Once in awhile, Lady Redundant Woman, Ms. Question, or one of the other former villains would come by and all. But they too, have their own lives. But I'm glad to see you, Child. And what did you bring with you? It smells very good.

Wordgirl/Becky: This is a recipe that my mother taught me back when I was 11. It's called strawberry, cotton candy covered crumpets. And this is ginger tea. Tobey's mom taught me how to make this. We wanted to bring our own refreshments, if that's ok with you?

Granny May: It's ok, Dear. I haven't been able to bake too much either. So, how's everything with you?

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, it's good. Tobey won first place yesterday at the Robotics tournament. He said that I was like his good luck charm or something.

Granny May: You know, my husband said something like that to me once. When we were in high school, he was on the football team and he said whenever he saw me on the sideline, cheering him and the rest of the team on, he said that our school did well. We didn't always win, but we did very well.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wait, were you a cheerleader in high school?

Granny May: Sure was, Baby. (She points to her high school yearbook dating 1948-1949) Can you get that for me, Dearie?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure. (She goes to pick out the yearbook.) This one?

Granny May: Yes. This is when I was your age. (She then turns to the page with the cheerleader squad.) There I am.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, that's you? So awesome. So, when you come to the games, you not only like watching Eugene play football, you like watching my squad and I cheer him on.

Granny May: That's right. It brings back memories for me, watching you and your squad do those cheers and moves. Sure, your moves are bit more intense and all, but it's still the same.

Wordgirl/Becky: You know what? I can see you being a cheerleader. You're very tough and all.

Granny May: Thanks Dearie. So, I hear that you're planning to have another secret meeting soon.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, this time I'm planning on having it in my hideout.

Granny May: Do you mind if I came to that meeting? I may not be able to help in the battles, but I still like to come and all.

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure thing. I haven't yet chosen when I'm going to have this meeting. But can I ask? Do you still come into contact with Ms. Question? I really want to tell her my secret identity. Chuck advised me to not tell Whammer right away.

Granny May: Um, Chuck has a point. Whammer would tell someone. But as for Ms. Question, I'll let her know the next time she visits me that you would like to tell her your secret identity. But, you should also know that she and Timmy Timbo are in a very serious relationship.

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh, I know. How serious are they now?

Granny May: I've been hearing rumors that he may want to propose to her.

Wordgirl/Becky: Really? That is so cool.

Granny May: He's a bit shy though. So, how about you and Tobey?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, even though we're only 16, we talk about marriage and all of that. But at this point, my mind has been too focused on that new crime group. It's hard for me to concentrate on most other things.

Granny May: Dearie, you need to relax a little. Did you get this stressed out when you were battling us villains?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sometimes I did. Not so much when I was battling Tobey, Eileen, or Victoria, but the rest of you, yes, I did get stressed out. But the difference between you all and the new crime group is that you never killed anyone or tried to kill anyone.

Granny May: No, we just liked to steal stuff.

Wordgirl/Becky: Right, and if I fail, peoples' lives will be in danger. And like I said at the club, I'm kind of scared about going up against these new criminals.

Granny May: (She sees how upset her young, former, adversary is and she goes to place her arm around her.) Sweetie, you don't need to get upset. You know very well that you have more allies now then you did back when you were 11. I may not be able to fight anymore, but you still have a great number of those who can. Plus, you're getting extra help from Dr. Two-Brains. He told us about the vaccine that he's trying to make for you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah and just today, when I was at my hideout, I was debating as to whether or not I should ask Miss Power to help.

Granny May: Take it from me, Miss Power would make a great ally. She's way more powerful than anyone, including you. No offense.

Wordgirl/Becky: None taken and, yes, I agree, she is very powerful. Well, I need to get going now. Huggy and I will see you another day.

Granny May: No problem, Sweetie. You can come by here, anytime. Oh and bring more of those crumpets and that tea.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Smiles.) Ok. Glad you liked them. (She then goes to give Granny May a hug.) Thanks Granny May.

Granny May: No problem and thanks for coming to see me. I really enjoyed your visit.

Wordgirl/Becky: I enjoyed it as well.

(Becky and Bob leave Granny May's house and they decide to head home for the rest of the day and Huggy has asked to stay for dinner at the Botsfords for a change.)

(Meanwhile, back at Thurston Smalls' home, the new crime group is still discussing their new strategies.)

Jason: I just thought of a new strategy. What if Stan and I kidnap Beatrice's son?

Thruston: We already know you want to do that.

Jason: Just hear me out. What if we use him to make his father hand over that Lexonite core or whatever?

Masked Villain: OOO, I love that. That is a great plan. Use Doc's son as a way for him to give up his supply of Lexonite.

Jason: And Stan and I can get back at Beatrice at the same time.

Dr. Andrewson: This guy is good. I love his plan as well.

Thurston: Good strategy, Jason. I never would've thought to do that. But we won't do this all just yet. We need to lay low for awhile and when they least expect it, 'BAM!' So, are you all in agreement to lay low for awhile? Make them think that we aren't up to anything at the moment.

Alex: So, you think that I should just let Justin and Eileen pursue their relationship without any interference

from me?

Thurston: Yes, as hard as that sounds, you're going to need to be strong and let them pursue their relationship. Then, when I decide, we'll strike them with everything we got.

Masked Villain: But we can't wait for too long. Sooner or later, Dr. Two-Brains is going to come up with a vaccine for Wordgirl.

Thurston: I see what you mean. Well, be patient.

Masked Villain: And until then, we need to come up with a plan of phases. I did that once when I was trying to take over this town. I worked in phases and it worked for awhile.

Thurston: Ok, you can come up with a plan on how we are going to take down Wordgirl and her allies.

(With that, the group disperses and Alex returns to his home, as the other members return to their rooms in the house.)

(Alex walks into his house and he sees his mother, Iris, sitting on the sofa.)

Iris: Alex, where were you today?

Alex: I was out.

Iris: You do know that you're under house arrest and that you aren't really allowed to leave this house except to go to school and you have violated a lot of that?

Alex: So what, Ma. I'm doing something to take revenge for what they did to Dad.

Iris: I understand that, but you have to follow orders.

Alex: Justin's not following up with his house arrest.

Iris: I was told, by his mother, that Justin turned himself in the next day, after he and you set fire to that sandwich shop. And because of that, his house arrest sentence was reduced. You, on the other hand, are still under house arrest for the next five months.

Alex: Grrrr! It's all the fault of that girl he's dating. (He then heads to his room and slams his door with much fury and anger.) (He then repeats what his mother said to him in a mockingly tone.) "Justin turned himself in the next day and that's why his house arrest sentence was reduced." (In his own normal tone, he begins to talk to himself.) I know Thurston said to lay low and all, but I have to get back at that girl, Eileen. She's the one who inspired Justin to turn his back on our crime group. (He then goes to call up Jason Maxwell.)

Jason: (Who's in the kitchen of Thurston's home, hears the phone.) Hello?

Alex: Hey Jason. I know Thurston said for us to lay low and all, but I really need your help in getting back at that girl, Eileen for making Justin want to turn his back on our crime group. Can you help me?

Jason: I don't know. I heard what you and Masked Villain said about her. It's going to be really tough to do that.

Alex: Not if we get her before she has time to react.

Jason: Well…Ok. What if I ask for additional help from Stan?

Alex: Whatever, that's fine.

(The next day, at school.)

(Alex is sitting in History class, which he shares with Justin and Eileen. And like the other times, he is watching Justin and Eileen, as they continue to hold hands and all, as they sit and listen to the teacher's lecture about Ancient Greece. But instead of having fury, today he has a satisfied sneer in his gaze.)

(Later at lunch.)

(Alex is sitting somewhat close to where Justin and his new friends are sitting, without them noticing.)

Justin: So, what do you have to do today after school, Eileen?

Birthday Girl: I have a meeting with the Dance Committee. Christmas is coming up and we were thinking of having a dance right before Winter break.

Justin: Sounds nice.

Birthday Girl: Yeah, we're going to have a Christmas theme and all that.

Justin: Like I said, sounds nice.

Wordgirl/Becky: So who are you going to get to cater this dance?

Birthday Girl: Well, I'll let you know about that later. (At this point, Justin doesn't know Becky's secret so Eileen is doing her best to keep that information from Justin.) So, what are you doing Justin?

Justin: Well, I just got an after-school job over at this shop called 'Mr. Big's Stuff'.

Victoria: Oh, I know that store. It's where Mr. Big is selling all of those items he tried to sell years ago.

Justin: Really? I saw this block that is called 'the Thing'.

Scoops: Yeah, he tried to sell that, using mind-control.

Justin: Awesome. Anyway, I'm going to be going there to work after school today. I told him that I'm under house arrest for the next four more months so he said that I could only work for four hours each day.

Wordgirl/Becky: So, you got the ok to work after school?

Justin: Yes, I asked my parole officer about that and he said an after-school job will be ok. And I also told him about all the times I disobeyed my house arrest and he told me that since I reported something I did wrong, he's going to lower my sentence to four more months, instead of five.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's good. I'm happy to hear that.

Birthday Girl: So am I.

(Later that day, after school is finished for the day, Eileen and Justin kiss in the parking lot as he goes to head for his after-school job, as she heads back into the school to head for a meeting with the Dance Committee.)

(Alex is sitting in his car, watching them. He also is watching Eileen's friends, to make sure that they are occupied by something else.)

(Becky has cheerleading, Tobey has Robotics Club, Violet has Art Club, Hunter has dress rehersal for the Fall play, Scoops went to his after-school job at Big City Times, and Victoria is at choir practice.)

Alex: (He's still sitting in his car, when he hears his phone go off.) Yeah?

Jason: So, when do you want us to strike?

Alex: I'll let you know.

(Soon, Becky's practice ends and Alex watches as she and Tobey, who was waiting for her, head for their cars to head for their after-school jobs. Alex sees them kissing and then part ways. He then is waiting for Eileen to leave the school and after ten more minutes, he sees her leave and get into her car to head home for the day.)

(Alex then seizes his opportunity and begins to follow her.)

(But what Alex didn't see was that after he started following Eileen, Violet had stepped out of the building and saw him starting to follow Eileen.)

Violet: (She hurries to her car and goes to call Becky.) Becky, we have a problem.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Who's now at her job.) (In a library whisper.) What?

Violet: I was just coming out of the school building and I saw Alex in his car, following Eileen out of the parking lot. I don't know what he has planned, but it can't be good.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thank you, Violet. I better let Eileen know. (She then ends her phone call with Violet and goes to call Eileen.)

Birthday Girl: (She hears her cell phone and sees that it's Becky calling her, so she goes to park alongside a sidewalk and answers her phone.) Hello? Becky?

Wordgirl/Becky: Eileen, Alex is following you. Violet saw him follow you out of the school's parking lot.

Birthday Girl: (She looks in her rearview mirror and sees Alex's car.) I see him, Becky. Thanks for telling me. (She then gets out of her car and is ready to defend herself against Alex.) ALEX!

Alex: (He sees that she's gotten out of her car and is standing alongside it and he stops his car and gets out.) Hey there, Eileen.

Birthday Girl: Why are you following me, Alex?

Alex: Because I still want to get back at you for what you're doing to Justin.

Birthday Girl: I didn't do anything to Justin. He chose to quit on his own.

Alex: Yeah, but he did so because of you.

Birthday Girl: Get a life, Alex!

Alex: (He becomes furious and turns around and then, all of the sudden, he slaps her across the face.) How about I take your life? Freak!

Birthday Girl: I'm going to get you for that, Alex! (Even though he had broken her nose she is still able to pick herself up and now she begins to turn into Birthday Girl, but then Jason comes up from behind her and uses one of Dr. Andrewson's tranquilizers on her and she shrinks back to normal size but is now passed out.)

Jason: I got her for you, Kid.

Alex: Thanks Dude. Now to take care of her once and for all.

(Meanwhile, after Becky had ended her phone warning with Eileen, she immediately transforms into Wordgirl and she is now zooming overhead, when she spots Eileen's car and then she sees Alex and Jason Maxwell, as well as a passed out Eileen, on the ground.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She zooms over to them, with fury in her eyes.) What in the blazes did you do?

Alex: It's none of your business.

Jason: And what are you going to do about it?

Wordgirl/Becky: This. (She then goes to wrap the two guys up with a lamp pole.) There, you're trapped.

Jason: But so are you, Missy.

Wordgirl/Becky: What are you talking about? (Then Stan comes up from behind her and wraps his arms around her, preventing her from escaping him.) Let go of me!

Stan: I don't think so. (He then raises his knife, but she's able to free herself from his grip and uses her ice breath on him, encasing him in ice, up to his shoulders.) There, that should cool you off. (She then goes to check on her friend.) Eileen? What did you do to her?

Jason: There's nothing you can do for her. I used one of Dr. Andrewson's tranquilizers.

Wordgirl/Becky: You better hope she's not dead because if she is, so help me…(She lifts her friend up and decides to zoom to Dr. Two-Brains' lab.) Doc? Are you here?

Dr. Two-Brains: Wordgirl, what brings you here? What's wrong? You seem frantic.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm sorry, but I need your help.

Dr. Two-Brains: Is that the Birthday Girl?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. Jason Maxwell shot her with a tranquilizer and I don't know if she's ok or not. This is the same traquilizer that Dr. Andrewson used on me a lot when he kidnapped me back when he worked for the government.

Dr. Two-Brains: I see. Put her over here and let's see. (He checks her over.) She's going to be ok. She'll wake up in a few hours.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thank goodness.

Dr. Two-Brains: But maybe you should get her to the hospital. She seems to have a massive nose bleed.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. Thanks Doc.

Dr. Two-Brains: No problem. Oh, come by sometime within the next week, Huggy and I think we got the right ingredients for the vaccine.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. I'll try to come by Friday or Saturday. (She then zooms over to the hospital, where Eileen is admitted and she zooms back home where she goes to call Violet.) Violet, can you get everyone together, including Justin?

Violet: Sure thing. What's going on?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll tell you all when you get here. (She hangs up and goes outside and she sees Scoops.) Hey Scoops, I just called Violet and asked her to invite everyone over here. There's something I need to share with you all.

Scoops: Ok.

(A little while later, Victoria, Violet, Scoops, Hunter, Tobey, and Justin are sitting in Becky's living room.)

Victoria: Well, what's this about?

Wordgirl/Becky: (Since Becky hasn't told Justin that she's Wordgirl, she has to make up a part of the story.) Well, I was just talking to Wordgirl and she told me that Eileen got hurt today, while she was heading home from school.

Justin: What happened to her?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, Violet called me and said that when she was coming out of Art Club, she saw Alex following Eileen. Then Wordgirl went to see if she needed any help and when she got there, she saw that Alex and Jason Maxwell were working together and that Jason had used one of Dr. Andrewson's tranquilizers on her and she was passed out. And when she went to confront them, Stan, the Serial Killer had her in his grip, but she got out of his grip and encased him into ice. Thank goodness Wordgirl got Eileen some help and now she's in the hospital and I was told, by Wordgirl, that she's going to be ok.

Violet: Thank goodness.

(All of Becky's close friends, including Hunter, know that she is Wordgirl and that she was the one who helped Eileen.)

Justin: I better get over to the hospital. (He then leaves the house and races to the hospital in his car.)

(After Justin leaves in his car.)

Victoria: It sounds like Alex is getting back at Eileen because he still feels that she was the one who inspired him to quit.

Tobey: Man, when I quit the Villains' Association, they never did anything like this. They never got revenge on anyone for anything like that. Mr. Big was kind of upset that I quit, but that was all.

Scoops: So, what happened with those responsible?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, hopefully the police came and brought them to jail.

Violet: Is Eileen really ok?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I took her over to Doc just before taking her to the hospital and he checked her out. He said she's fine. I wonder if this will have an affect on her super powers. I think Jason used one of Dr. Andrewson's tranquilizers. The same one that he used on me when he first kidnapped Huggy and I.

(Meanwhile, Justin arrives at the hospital and is admitted into see Eileen.)

Birthday Girl: (She hears someone at her door.) Hey Justin.

Justin: Hey, how are you doing? Your friend, Becky said that Alex and one of his associates did this to you.

Birthday Girl: I'm doing ok. And yeah, Alex and his associate, Jason Maxwell did do this.

Justin: I'm so sorry, Eileen. I really am. I'll make sure that Alex gets punished for this.

Birthday Girl: Justin, don't go and do that yourself. Let those who's job it is to do that.

Justin: I don't want that to happen to you again. I love you.

Birthday Girl: (She begins to smile, since this is the very first time that Justin has said that he loves her.) You just said that you love me, for the first time.

Justin: Yeah, I guess I did, because I do love you.

Birthday Girl: I love you too, Justin.

(He then sits down onto a chair and she leans over and they share a passionate kiss.)

(Meanwhile, Alex, Jason, and Stan are all sitting in jail cells.)

(After Wordgirl had left them to help Eileen, the police had shown up and had taken the three of them to jail.)

Alex: So, now what's going to happen?

Jason: Oh, don't worry so much. This jail is nothing to be worried about. We'll get out of here and then we can still get our revenge on Wordgirl and her allies.

(Just then, the Warden comes in and releases Rope Guy and the Learnerer, who were brought to jail a few days earlier for robbing the bank and several other places.)

Warden: Ok, you two are released. Your jail time is over.

Rope Guy: Thank you.

Learnerer: Yes, thank you.

(They walk out of the police station.)

Rope Guy: Did you hear what those three were planning to do?

Learnerer: What should we do about it?

Rope Guy: Well, we should tell Wordgirl. She needs to know.

Learnerer: Yeah, she does. But she's goinging to need help.

Rope Guy: Well, I heard that some of the former villains are going to a secret meeting, so I'm thinking that we should have our own meeting with the other former villains. And I think that we should stop commiting crimes. At least until this new crime group is gone.

Learnerer: Hmmm, sounds like a great plan. I'll contact those former villains who aren't goinging to Wordgirl's meetinging.

Rope Guy: I have a list of all the former villains.

(With that, Rope Guy and the Learnerer go around town and invite all the former villains who weren't invited to the meeting Wordgirl is having in her hideout.)

(They invite Whammer, Coach, Big Left-Hand Guy, Invisi-Bill, Seymour Smooth, Timmy Timbo, Ms. Question, Capt. Tangent, Steve McClean, and some of the second-rate villains, like Glen and Raul Demiglasse.)

(Meanwhile, Jason, Alex, and Stan are sitting in their jail cell at the moment.)

Alex: So, how are we going to get out of here?

Stan: I can get us out of this mediocre prison. I've done it before.

(That night, with Stan's help, he, Jason Maxwell, and Alex escape the city's jail and head back to Thurston's house.)

Thurston: So, I heard that you three spent some time in the City's Jail.

Alex: Yeah, I know my mother is going to ground me for getting arrested again. But it was almost worth it.

Thurston: Don't worry, Boys. We'll get them sooner than they think.

The End…

Next…Dr. Andrewson and Masked Villain decide to harvest pure Lexonite…Dr. Two-Brains and Capt. Huggyface successfully create Wordgirl's vaccine…And Wordgirl holds her first secret meeting inside of her hideout…


End file.
